The Incredibles: Reviving the Glory Days
by TheFLHurricane
Summary: The Incredibles are back - or are they? See what happens from the moment the movie leaves off. Can The Incredibles revive the glory days of supers? COMPLETE!
1. The Underminer

**THE INCREDIBLES:**

**REVIVING THE GLORY DAYS**

By: TheFLHurricane

To my kronies at i-kronos – yes this is Dash and yes this is the fic you already read.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's actually already complete but I will be uploading it in chapters because it is so long so expect daily updates and it will be concluded. I'm really interested in what you all have to say. My apologies for the first few chapters being so short. They are really more for connecting the movie to this story. I will try to upload short chapters together so you all have more to look forward to. Happy readind and please RR.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles. All characters belong to Disney and Pixar. This story was written for my own entertainment with no intent of personal gain or profit and does not necessarily reflect the character development as imagined by creator Brad Bird or owners Disney and Pixar. All other characters are of my original design and I do reserve the rights to them however grant full and unrestricted use to any who would like to use them as long as I am credited with their development. Furthermore I grant the owners of The Incredibles full and unrestricted use of this story or parts there of for future The Incredibles adventures as long as I am credited.

I. THE UNDERMINER

The appearance of the Underminer was probably the last thing the Parr family expected but it certainly was not the most difficult to handle. Nonetheless it still required the teamwork they had learned on Nomanisan.

"Violet, take care of Jack-Jack" Helen exclaimed thrusting the baby into his sister's arms. Violet quickly put a force field around them both while the rest of the family went to work.

Reaching the machine proved to be difficult as its creator lobbed boulders and tons of dirt in every which direction. Dash made a fitting decoy, distracting the villain with speed so fast that the Underminer couldn't lock on. Sneaking around the back of the machine, Elastigirl stretched her way up to the top to remove her nemesis from his pedestal. A swift jab across the face sent him tumbling to the ground leaving only the machine blindly chopping away at the dirt and the soil. This was a job for Mr. Incredible who strained to tear it apart piece by piece until the massive drill ground to a halt.

As the dust settled, the people of Metroville came out from their hiding places exalting the crime fighting family. "If this doesn't bring the supers back, nothing will," Mr. Incredible muttered to himself. Then as quickly as they had arrived the party dashed off back to their home.


	2. Reflections

II. REFLECTIONS

The Parr family home had been severely damaged in the destruction that led to the demise of Syndrome. Since then the family had taken to a new house only a few blocks away. "Well that does it," Helen said solemnly, "we're all moved in."

"Not quite the three years it took last time," Bob retorted.

"Well we lost so much with the house I'm surprised it took us this long."

"I know," Bob said solemnly, "all those memories." One of the hardest hit areas of the house was Bob Parr's den which had been completely destroyed along with all of his memorabilia from the glory days. "You know, one thing still gets me though."

"What's that Bob?"

"When I threw you up after Jack-Jack you later said that Syndrome had already dropped him."

"Right Bob, I caught him on the way down. Why?"

"Well, it doesn't make any sense; Syndrome had us right where he wanted us. He had a hostage and one that counted; he got us right where it hurt. Why did he let him go?"

"Well Bob, I think Kari made it very clear that our youngest son has 'special needs;' we just don't know what they are yet."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides," she bantered, "he'll let us know when the time comes."


	3. What's in a Name

III. WHAT'S IN A NAME

The following morning in the Parr home was a typical Sunday; Helen woke up with Jack-Jack around nine and began their usual morning routine. To her surprise she found her husband wide awake sitting in the living room with a paper in one hand and staring off into space. "You're up early," Helen called from the kitchen, "is everything ok?"

"Huh?" Bob responded startled. "Oh, yea, every things fine, I was just looking through the morning paper."

"Anything interesting," Helen replied as she started breakfast.

"Well yes actually," he paused. "We've been tagged."

"What do you mean we've been tagged?"

"I mean we've been in the paper so much recently that they finally decided to give us names."

"Bob," she replied irritated, "what do you mean they gave us names, your Mr. Incredible, I'm Elastigirl, Dash is the Dash and Vi-." It hit her. They had named the children. She moved toward him, arm extended. "Let me see, I hope they're original."

He held the paper back, "Helen, no I mean-"

"Let me see it," she insisted as she stretched her arm around in back of him snatching it away. She read. "Yesterday's attempt by the Underminer to destroy peace and happiness was foiled by The Incredibles. The team of family members led by the famed super Mr. Incredible includes a set of all new heroes including his wife Mrs. Incredible. What!" Helen exclaimed astonished. "All new supers, but I've been-"

Bob knew where this was going. "Honey it's been fifteen years, your hair is shorter your-" he gazed at her back side, "-your, uh figure is changed."

"But I-" She composed herself and collected hr thoughts. "I don't mind being Mrs. Incredible because I am and I'm proud of it, but I'm still Elastigirl."

"Helen they recognized my logo and if you haven't noticed your suit bares the same mark."

"But still-"

"Read on; there's more"

Helen read aloud, "Also included in the group are the family's three children, Incredigirl, Incrediboy, and making his first appearance, _Incedibaby_!" She yelled the last part obviously upset.

"I'm Incrediboy?" Dash asked inquisitively. The speedster had stormed into the room after awakening to the smell of breakfast cooking.

"No, you're not!" Bob said sternly shuddering at the thought of that name.

"Oh Bob," Helen replied, "We have to do something. Can you imagine thirty years from now Jack-Jack being referred to as Incredibaby."

"Can you imagine him still being referred to as Jack-Jack," Dash teased.

"Go get dressed and ready for breakfast," Helen told him annoyed by his antics. "Bob, do you think maybe we can sit down with someone from the press and try to straighten this out?"

"No way," he said resolutely, "there's still far too much animosity. The rest of the article is a scolding remark on how we shouldn't involve our children in such a dangerous lifestyle." Just then Jack-Jack started banging on his highchair in an obvious want for attention and food. "Come on," Bob said to Helen, "we'll deal with this later."


	4. A Rose by Any Other Name

IV. A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME

After breakfast the family sat down to devise a way to fix their tags. "Now, first things first," Bob said. "If we're going to change these tags, we're going to have to know what we want them changed to. If we don't the new ones could be just as bad. I'm all set and Helen you're staying with Elastigirl; so now let's figure out what we're going to do with you kids. And I want Dash squared away first."

"I'm the Dash," he shot up and said. "There's no problem with that."

"Yes there is," Helen supplied quickly, "it's far too dangerous to have your super name so close to that of secret identity."

"In fact it's exactly the same," Bob added, "and your mother's right; it's just not safe."

"Awe!" Dash exclaimed as he sat down crushed. "Can't I change my real name instead?"

Helen smiled and half laughed at her oldest son. "No, you can't but you can choose something _dashing_ for your new super hero name."

"What about Bullet," Bob rambled, "or Rocket, or Locomotive, or Speedo!"

"Speedo!" Helen shot back. "Bob honey I know you want to be rid of Incrediboy but I don't want our son called Speedo any more than I want Jack-Jack called Incredibaby. Besides, this needs to be his decision"

"Maybe he can find a good name in the dictionary," Bob suggested.

"Or a thesaurus," Helen added as she reached for one halfway across the room as not to disturb Jack-Jack who was lounging in her arms.

"How can a dinosaur help us?" Dash asked puzzled.

"A thesaurus is a book that helps us find synonyms," Helen explained as she opened the book to the Ds. "Those are different words that mean the same thing. Now here; we have Haste, Hurry, Rush, Speed, Sprint-"

"What was that last one," Dash interrupted.

"You mean speed?"

"No the one before it."

"Oh, Rush?"

"Yeah that one," Dash said. "I like it, it's different, but I still like Dash better."

"Ok then Rush it is." Bob put an end to the subject as he stood to leave grateful they had overcome the Incrediboy tag when he was nearly dragged back down to his chair by Helen.

"Wait a minute," she clamored, "we still have Jack-Jack to worry about and not to mention the question of how to claim the tags."

"Hmmm," Bob thought, "we can't very well give him a name when we don't even know his powers. Besides," he toyed with her, "as you said isn't that his decision."

"Yes," she retorted "but if we don't put an end to this Incredibaby he'll never get that chance."

"Then we keep him off the battle field and out of the public eye," Bob said. "The reporters can't report on supers not involved, and we'd only lose concentration by worrying about him anyway."

"I think you're right Bob," Helen stated as she looked at how small her youngest child was in her arms and her mind drifted back to how scared she'd been seeing him in the arms of Syndrome. "I think you're right."

"Now as for you and Dash er uh, Rush," Bob corrected himself; "I think it's time for a little mother son work."

Dash's eyes lit up.

"What do you mean Bob?" Helen questioned suspiciously.

"I mean you get your tags like every other super in the world, you both go out there, take out an easy bad guy in a very public area with lots of media around, and there you go."

"Right," Helen said. "But we need to do it before these names stick. Dash, are you up for a little crime fighting tonight?"

"You bet mom!" He exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could to get his super suit ready.

"That's quite a _rush _of wind," Bob said smiling as his hair waved after Dash in his passing gust.

"This might just work out after all," Helen finished.

Bob got up to head off into his study while Helen put Jack-Jack – who was by now fast a sleep – down in his crib. Wow, he sure is getting heavy she thought to herself, but no sooner had the thought left her mind then she noticed her only daughter still somberly sitting in the living room. She hadn't chosen a new name for herself in the meeting Helen suddenly realized; in fact, she hadn't said a single word throughout the whole conversation. Her eldest child was obviously depressed about something and Helen was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	5. On the Defensive

REVIEWS: Thanks Mew for being my first review. I'm glad your enjoying it and finding it more or less easy reading it. PS - looking forward to the next bit from "Animal Catastrophe." Lemonjelly - I do know what you think of it already and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing and making me feel special.

A/N: This is the last of the short chapters. It puts the final touch on setting up for the main story. The next one "Rushing to the Rescue"is much longer, contains the first real fight scene, and is a major cliff hanger. Be sure to tune in for that.

V. ON THE DEFENSIVE

Helen walked up behind her eldest daughter and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "You know, I think we forgot to ask a certain young lady what she wanted to do about her name," Helen said. Violet merely looked up at her. "Come on honey, tell me what's wrong. You know you can always talk to me."

"I know," Violet said. "I guess it's just that, nothing's wrong and I'm, OK with Incredigirl. I mean, I am an Incredible and I am a girl." She smiled a little trying to reassure her mother.

"Well sweetie you know that's just fine, in fact it's a perfectly good name. However, I can still tell something is bothering you."

"Well mom, it's just-" Violet hesitated. "It's just that when we were back on that island and me and Dash were confronted by those men all I could do was turn invisible and hide. Then when the one had Dash at gunpoint, I couldn't blow him to bits I just shielded dash. When Syndrome took Jack-Jack I couldn't throw a car at him; all I could do was block the falling debris. Even yesterday against that mole thing all I could do was protect Jack-Jack. And I just don't feel like I can _do_ anything!" Violet was becoming very emotional.

"Oh Violet!" Helen gave her an understanding embrace that only a mother can give. "You have such a talent. It's not any super that doesn't have to make the choice of putting herself in harms way to protect others. Yes it's that much harder to fight off a bad guy; but you're a very smart girl and you'll figure it out. Why, look at me. When I first used my powers all I could do was dodge a punch. It took me a long time to learn how to throw one." She laughed a little. "Then of course there are supers like your father who can only roll with the punches. Any super will tell you they can find ways to beat a bad guy, but they only have one shot to keep from getting killed. And dead supers don't make good heroes." Helen said that last part with a smile.

"I guess you're right mom," Violet ended the conversation. She smiled at her mother to indicate that everything was better. But everything wasn't better. As soon as her mother had left the room she sank back into her mope and thought about how she was no good as a super.


	6. Rushing to the Rescue

REVIEWS: Mew - thanks again for your wonderful review. In response to your questions first this is very much a family centric fic. Everyone gets a piece of the action. If I had to say which character got the most attention I would have to say Violet which is ironic because I told myself I didn't want to make justanother Vi-centric fic but as I got into it I realized there was so much that could be done with their character. In advance though, I will say you WILL get good quality interaction with all 5 family members, Edna, Lucius, Rick Dicker, Honey, as well as several new characters. As for character inflection and such I promise there is more to come. As I said, these first couple of chapters were mostly for connecting the movie to the story. You'll start to get into Helen's mind in this chapter and you'll get deep into her's and bob's in the next couple too. Later on you'll get alot of inflection from Violet as she mulls things over. Sorry to be so long winded but I'm glad you're enjoying it. -TheFLHurricane (Dash)

VI. RUSHING TO THE RESCUE

"How much longer?" Dash complained as he sat next to his mother in the kitchen listening to the police scanner. It was Wedsnesday night and for the last three nights the pair had donned their super suits and listened for just the right case to make their appearance.

"I don't know," replied Helen. "We need something that will be easy enough that we can show off at and still get the media attention."

No sooner had she said that then a voice came over the radio. "Attention all units! Attention all units! Robery underway at Metroville Art Museum. Hostages taken."

"Is this it mom! Is this it!" Dash questioned excitedly.

Helen knew the museum was having its grand opening gala that night which meant very wealthy visitors and most importantly tons of media. "Well, think you can handle robbers?" she asked.

"You bet!" came the eager reply.

"OK," she said "let's go in there and take out the bad guys. Nothing fancy young man. All we have to do is use our names enough to make them stick."

Ten minutes later mother and son stood in front of the museum ready to spring into action. The five crooks had herded the guests into a small rectangular room just off of the main lobby which was oval in shape and highlighted by a statue of Michelangelo's David. Three of them took jewels, wallets, and other valuables from the victims while the other two stood guard at the single entrance of the room.

Suddenly, Dash raced through the front door of the lobby at top speed and began running laps around the oblong room zigging, zagging, and reversing all the while drawing fire. Then Elastigirl dropped into the back room through a ceiling window and simultaneously knocked out two looters on opposite ends of the room with an extra long scissor kick. As she stretched back to normal she grabbed the third in a headlock and struggled to take him down. Alarmed by the commotion one of the two guards shooting at Dash turned to her and raised his gun, but in a split second the boy had recognized his intentions and lunged his body into him at full speed. The two soared through the air about ten feet and rolled another five landing right at the feet of a camera man that had been taken hostage and was now filming the dramatic rescue. Dash was clearly in control of this fight. "Don't – you - dare – hurt – my – mother - Elastigirl!" he yelled right into the camera interjecting each word between each of his many soft but swift punches. By now Elastigirl had taken out the third and fourth bad guys and then reached over to take the fifth off her son's hands and place him with the others.

Elatigirl, now satisfied the criminals weren't going anywhere, knew all she needed to do now was call Rush by his name with reporters around and get out of there. She then looked up just in time to see him sprinting around the lobby at a mild pace showing off for the cameras. He knew from previous newspaper pictures that cameras didn't capture his top speeds well at all. Elastigirl shook her head with a sigh and raised a hand to her mouth to call out to him but before she could say a thing it happened. Becoming disoriented by the oval room and paying more attention to the reporters than where he was going Dash had run straight into the leg of the David statue breaking it in two and bringing the rest of the sculpture down on top of him.

"DASH!" his mother screamed as she leaped over the gathering crowd to his side. Many reporters had gathered by now. "Dash, say something!" she yelled as she shook him; but he was out cold. She looked like a dear in the headlights. With the crowd growing larger all she could do was bundle him up in her arms and run. She ran out the door and took to the streets headed for home. She ran as fast as she could through the night praying that he would be alright and trying to figure out what she'd done wrong. It was only then that she realized that in her panic her maternal instinct had made her call out her baby's name Dash, not Rush, back at the museum. He got his wish; he'd be stuck with that now for sure. She really didn't care anymore; she just hoped this wish wasn't his last.


	7. Super Care

VII. SUPER CARE

"BOB! BOB!" Helen yelled as she slammed the door of their home behind her.

Bob recognized the tone of a panicked mother. It was a sound he was all too familiar with; but never before had it come from his wife, and never before had his oldest son been the victim over which she screamed. He had been asleep when she came in but in the three seconds it took him to reach the living room he was wide awake. "What is it!" he yelled excitedly. Then he saw the boy limp in her arms. "Oh my god, Dash! What happened?" He took him from her and rushed him to his room.

By now the whole house was awake and Violet, now standing in her doorway, caught a glimpse of her brother through her half sleeping eyes as her father ran by. "Dash?" she asked groggily looking on now almost fully awakened by the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She caught her mother running by. "Mom, what happened?" she asked.

"Dash got hurt," Helen stopped to say now aware of the noises signaling the stirring of her youngest child down the hall. "I need you to go take care of Jack-Jack now. I'll fill you in later."

Violet cringed inside. She felt like taking care of Jack-Jack was all she was ever good for around here. Nonetheless the situation was bad and she didn't dare argue as she went to tend to the toddler.

"What are we going to do?" Helen asked Bob as she brought in a cool washcloth for her son's head. In the Glory Days the city had a whole hospital disguised as a florist where injured supers could receive top medical care without having to fear divulgence of their identities. Now the hospital was no more and only the florist remained. Even worse, they couldn't go to a regular hospital. A ten year old boy with blonde hair suffering a high speed impact would certainly raise eyebrows and pinpoint all of their identities. All they could do was sit with him through the night and hope – and pray.

By now Violet had entered the room. "Jack-Jack's asleep," she said. She came up and sat next to her brother opposite her mother and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel the bumps and see the bruises that had begun to form on his pale forehead. "Mom, what happened?"

Bob also gave her an inquisitive look realizing he didn't even know himself. Helen sat down and told them both the whole story; she was crying by the end.

"Don't worry mom, he'll be OK," Violet said trying to comfort her.

"I know," she replied gathering her composure for her daughter. "Come along; let's get you back to bed. I need you to go to school tomorrow. We don't need to attract any more attention than is necessary."

"OK mom, goodnight. Goodnight dad." She hugged them both and went back to bed. She'd rather be with Dash but she knew her mom was right. Once again she felt so useless. She wanted to do more than just go to bed and go to school. Violet wanted to help. She was so worried about her brother; they had become so much closer in the last months. She couldn't lose him now. All these thoughts raced through her mind as she drifted back off to sleep.

Bob looked down at his son. He hadn't changed; at least he was stable. It was going to be a long night for him and Helen. Neither would sleep.


	8. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

VIII. A PICTURE'S WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS

Helen looked up startled by the light suddenly pouring through the window of her son's room. She peered at her watch, 6:18AM. She had been lost in thought for over an hour and a half. She walked over to Dash; still no change, but at least he was resting peacefully now. Examining the room she realized her husband was no where to be seen. 'Did he go to bed?' she thought. 'That's not like him.' She walked out into the hall where she could see the door of their bedroom ajar. From there she could see their bed; her side nearly untouched, and his disheveled by the abrupt movements of his panicked waking the night before. 'He obviously hasn't been back.' She wandered down the hall until she could smell the odor of freshly brewed coffee as she neared the kitchen.

Bob greeted her as she walked in. "Coffee?" he asked.

She nodded and sat down beside him as he stood to pour them both a cup. It was then that she noticed the morning paper which had obviously been captivating her husband's attention before she entered. The front page ran a large picture of Dash's battered body and a single headline. 'Incredible Tragedy' it read. Bob sat back down, gave her the cup and began to sip on his. An uncomfortable silence developed between them. "How bad is it?" she finally asked him glaring at the paper.

"Well it's not good," came the response. He thought about it briefly. "The whole story focuses on the accident. The part about catching the crooks got a grand total of one and a half paragraphs on a page and a half worth of reports. Actually most of the article focuses on the dangers of crime fighting and-." He bit his lip.

Helen stared up at him. She knew what he was trying not to say. "And what?" she asked in a dreadful tone.

"And-" he stuttered, "-and how supers make awful parents for allowing their kids to participate."

She buried her face in her hands. When she looked up she realized Bob had turned the page where she saw the headlines to two more related stories. 'Where's The Dash' read one. She thought about that for a minute and even smiled as she thought back to the first time he had called himself that. The smile quickly faded though. The other read 'Elastigirl Should Be Ashamed.' As she read the words guilt streamed down her body and she broke down.

Bob quickly put down his paper and drew his wife to him trying to comfort her; but his thoughts were elsewhere. The paper had turned back over to the grizzly picture of Dash lying in the pile of rubble. This wasn't going to help the plight of the supers any; and it certainly wasn't going to help his son either.


	9. Recovery

IX. RECOVERY

"He's awake! He's awake!" Violet screamed. She had wakened just moments prior and run straight to Dash's room. He had obviously just gained consciousness himself as he was still quite dazed and confused. Bob and Helen stirred instantly. They had drifted off in each other's arms in the kitchen. Instantly they rounded the corner into Dash's room and found him sitting up rubbing the bumps beneath his blonde hair.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked.

"You scared us you little squirt!" Violet exclaimed as she reached over and gave him a huge hug.

Bob and Helen broke in and simultaneously embraced him. "He's going to be all right!" Bob said; "he's going to be all right."

By now the commotion had reached Jack-Jack's room and he could plainly be heard. "Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma!" he exclaimed in his usual morning greeting. Mama had been his first word a few months before.

"Oh, Violet can you go get Jack-Jack up?" Helen asked not willing to leave Dash's side.

Violet was obviously annoyed and didn't answer as she was no less eager to leave her brother. Bob saw her mood change. "Come on," he said rising, "I'll go with you. I think they need some time to themselves," he whispered to her on their way out.

"Oh Dash I was so worried," Helen said as she coaxed him to lie back down.

"What happened?" Dash asked again as he rested his head back against the bed.

"Well," Helen said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We had just beaten those crooks and – and the people started pointing cameras at me and taking pictures so I started running so they'd get good pictures; then- then- that's it. I can't remember anymore after that."

She half laughed at him. "You need to learn to watch where you're going at thirty miles per hour. You had an accident. From what I can tell you only hit your head but you hit it pretty hard. Now listen here young man; you need your rest. I want you to lie right there and not move."

"You mean I don't have to go to school!" he interrupted as she layed him back on his pillow.

"No, not until you're better. But don't think you can fool me to get more time off; we can't afford to raise too much suspicion. Now, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah mom, eggs, bacon, and a whole stack of pancakes."

"That's my boy; I'll fix it right up for you just as soon as I get your sister off to school."


	10. The Dash's New Clothes

X. THE DASH'S NEW CLOTHES

"Whew," Helen sighed at her husband as she reentered the kitchen. "That boy wasn't lying. He ate three eggs, four strips of bacon, and five whole pancakes."

"That's my boy; a chip off the old block," he said from behind his paper. He had once again opened it, this time to the help wanted ads as he still sought to replace the job that he'd lost at Insuricare.

Helen then went about her daily business. She started putting away the dishes she'd washed the night before while Jack-Jack played in his highchair next to Bob. The boy giggled and laughed as his eyes followed his mother's arm as she stretched it over his head and clear across the room to return each dish to its proper cupboard. After several minutes of some seeming normalcy the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" she asked. She picked up Jack-Jack and the three headed for the door.

Bob opened the door and to his surprise there was no one there. Then he heard her.

"Hello dahlings," Edna said. Bob looked down to see the woman dressed in an effeminate Johnny Cash outfit.

"E! co- come in," Helen said shocked at her presence. Edna never made house calls, especially uninvited ones.

"Vhere is he! Vhere is he!" Edna questioned as she stormed into the house.

"What? Where's who?" Bob replied. Jack-Jack laughed hysterically at her.

"Zat little speed demon of yours. I believe you call him Dash? I saw his picture in the morning paper and recognized ze suit. I came right over."

They led her back to his room.

"I just feel so responsible, so responsible" she continued. "I hadn't designed a super suit in so long zat I forgot to take into account all of ze dangers associated vith super speed." About that time they rounded the corner into Dash's room where the boy sat on his bed reading a comic book. "Zere zou are dahling! And zou are ok I am most pleased, most pleased! Zou must not have been going at full speed when zou crashed."  
Dash stared at the woman with a deer in the headlights look. "Dash," Helen explained, "this is Miss Mode. She's the woman who made our super suits."

"Fehk! Dahling," she exclaimed, "formalities are too overrated; they distract from ze true personality." She turned to Dash with an enormous smile. "Please, call me E, everybody does."

"Oh ok," Dash said. "Hi."

"Shush, shush, shush, shush" she continued. "I vould svat zou vith a rolled up newspaper if it vasn't for ze bumps on zou head. Do not talk. Zou must keep up your strength."

Dash stared at her blankly.

"Now tell me child, vhat happened?"

"Well-"

"Don't talk!" she screamed at him. "Now let me guess child, zou veren't looking vhere zou vere going now vere zou silly child?"

Dash looked down and nodded slightly.

"Yes, yes, yes silly child. Zou must always look at where zou are going. Remind me to hit zou vith a newspaper for zat later. Now let's see." She pulled out a pen and paper. "Zou vill need a new suit that much is certain."

"Now wait a minute E, I don't think-" Bob interjected.

Edna jumped upright on the bed glaring up at him poking him in the nose with her pen. "Do not interrupt me Robert!" She got back down and sat beside the bed starting to doodle. "Now let me see ve vill start vith ze same design."

"Wait a minute E," Helen started, "isn't that what messed him up in the first place?"

"Fehk! Dahling have you no faith in me. That suit was cut from some of ze strongest material I have. How do you zink it could vithstand all zat friction?" She turned to Dash. "In fact it vas made from ze very same mega mesh I used to make your father's first suit." She turned back to Bob. "Even if zey are just hobo pajamas. Still neverzeless zey vorked."

"Then why did I get hurt?" Dash asked.

"No talking!" This time she slapped his hand with her tablet. "Ze suit absorbed most of ze impact of course. Vhy do zou zink zou are still alive?"

Helen's eyes grew as she nearly passed out from the comment. "Bob maybe we should reconsider Dash using his powers."

"Shh, shh, shh" Edna scolded. "Don't even zink such things." She went back to her tablet. "Viz a few modifications adding protection for ze head and a few other sensitive places he vill have no trouble, just no trouble at all." She looked up at Bob and Helen. "Now tell me, are zere any shall ve say _new findings_ about the boy's powers?"

"Well he can run on water," Bob said.

"My, my, my, very impressive," she said as sge jotted down notes. "I shall have to take that into consideration. Is zat all?"

No one said anything. Finally Dash spoke up. "Well there is one more-" he waited and braced himself to be scolded or hit again but it never came.

"Yes, yes child speak up, speak up."

"Well, if I'm going fast enough I can run up walls a little ways and even make it a short distance on ceilings before I start to fall."

"I see, I see, very interesting. Zis may be more of a challenge zen I zought. Very vell though, very vell." She got up to leave. "You vill come to see it just as soon as you are vell enough. I insist." She exited the room with Bob, Helen, and Jack-Jack close behind.

"Bye," Dash called out to her slightly confused but trying to be polite.

"NO TALKING!" he heard the reply come from around the corner.

"Vell I must be off dahlings, so much vork for zese fashion shows." She exited the door then turned to Helen. "And don't vorry dahling it vill still be machine vashable."

Edna turned and waddled down to her waiting limo. Bob and Helen closed the door, sat down, and stared blankly at one another trying to figure out what had just occurred. In Helen's lap Jack-Jack giggled and laughed hysterically.


	11. Back to Work

XI. BACK TO WORK

Friday afternoon rolled around quickly and the house was buzzing. Dash had finally gotten his mom to let him get up and roam around the house a little; although speeding was still strictly off limits. He wasn't quite back to his old self but even a bruised ten-year-old super had to expend all that cooped up energy somehow. Of course this did not bother Violet who was herself quite busy getting ready for her big date with Tony Rydinger. Without his super speed, Dash would only be a fraction of the pest he normally was. Elsewhere in the house Bob had planted himself on the couch and fallen asleep even though he was supposed to be watching Jack-Jack who had found his own amusement in his playpen. Meanwhile Helen was finishing up a load of laundry. 'I have to admit this machine wash ability in the new super suits sure does make life easier,' she thought to herself. She had just removed Jack-Jack's suit from the dryer which he had soiled on a recent outing. Of course the youngest Parr never fought with the family but the little red jumper was cute, indiscrete, and most importantly made Helen feel a little safer with its bullet and fire proof qualities.

As Helen was in the middle of moving clothes from the washer over to the dryer she heard Jack-Jack begin to cry in the living room. She started to put down the clothes but remembered Bob was watching him. About thirty seconds passed and there was no change in the baby's angry tones. "Bob!" she yelled. There was no response. "Bob!" Helen began walking towards the living room. "BOB!" she changed her tone to match Jack-Jack's as she entered the living room.

"Huh?" Bob startled to life from his slumber.

"Don't you even here your own son?" Helen complained as she walked towards Jack-Jack. She could see his problem. He had thrown his favorite stuffed animal half way across the living room to in front of the couch where Bob was sleeping. His inability to reach it was what left him screaming. Helen reached down to pick it up then stretched it over to Jack-Jack as not to loose any valuable time with which she could scold her husband. The child's demeanor instantly changed as he giggled profusely as she handed it to him. "Darn you Bob," Helen started. "I ask you to watch him for me for just a few minutes and the next thing I know-" Helen stopped abruptly. "Do you smell smoke?" she asked.

About that time Violet and Dash hurried out into the hall. "Mom is something burning?" asked Violet. The family quickly searched the house seeking the source of the mysterious odor.

"Over here!" Bob exclaimed from a corner of the room near Jack-Jack's playpen. The others rushed over.

"Look at that!" Dash said pointing to something in the playpen.

Helen picked up Jack-Jack and handed him to Violet; as her husband removed the object. The item seemed to be nothing more than a jagged scrap of plastic but Helen instantly recognized a distorted but visible picture in the middle of it. "This is Jack-Jack's rattle," she said stunned.

"Don't you mean _was_," Dash retorted.

"It's been completely melted," Bob said as he examined it further.

Just then the doorbell rang. The whole family walked over to the door and Bob opened it. There stood Rick Dicker the life long family friend and head of the Super Relocation Program with two agents dressed in black suits with very stern looks standing right behind him. "Good afternoon Bob, Helen, kids," he said as he invited himself in, agents at his side.

"Rick? We weren't expecting you," Bob said surprised. His tone dropped, "are we in trouble?" Bob had been concerned about that. Even though the government had eased up on them in the last few months the anti-super laws (ASLs) were still technically in place and recent events didn't seem to be in there favor.

"Do we have to move again?" Dash complained.

"Not this time sport," Rick ruffled Dash's hair at which the boy immediately winced with the pain. "Bob I've got some good news and some bad news for you," he said as everyone but the two agents sat down. "On Wednesday, Congress finally passed legislation to abolish the ASLs."

"That's great!" Bob said with a huge smile. Helen gave him an unsure look.

"Of course," Rick continued, "your family always makes more work for me and Wednesday night was no exception. We spent all of Thursday and the better part of this morning convincing them they hadn't made a mistake after seeing your boy's picture. It took some bargaining but we did get it done."

"Wonderful," Bob said. "So what happens now?"

"Well that's where the bad news comes in and also the reason I'm here. We've analyzed all the data and between Syndrome's genocide and natural causes we've found that your family Bob now totals five percent of the world's total supers."

Helen seemed shocked. "You mean the five us make-"

"Five?" Rick questioned "You mean the baby has-"

The whole family just nodded. "We're not sure what they are," Helen said. "But they're there"

"And I've got a hunch-" Bob added as he glanced down at the melted rattle in his hand.

Rick put a hand to his forehead. "You Incredibles are always making my work more difficult. Very well then, I'll make the changes just as soon as I get back to HQ."

Bob's mind drifted as he ran the numbers in his head. Four at five percent times twenty meant there were only eighty-one known supers world wide including Jack-Jack. In the glory days there had never been less than five hundred active at any time.

"Anyway, like I was saying, as you know this means much more responsibility will fall to you with fewer supers around."

"We understand," Bob said as he put one hand around his wife and the other on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, we can handle it," Dash chimed in.

"Hold on there a minute sport," Rick said. "There are a few things you need to know. As I said there was a lot of bargaining to get this thing done. First there's the new agency. The Super Oversight Agency or the S.O.A. is a government run bureau that will direct all super activities. They'll give you a lot of running room to work with but you can't work as independent entities anymore. I have been hired to run the whole shebang that's why I have Smith and Jackson here now." He gestured to the two agents. "So if you need anything, anything at all, I'll have a direct line to the President. Second everything you need and all your intelligence will be provided by the Super Oversight Command Center or SOCC. You can connect to them through these wrist communicators." The two agents handed what appeared to be glorified watches to Bob and Helen. "Use these to report in any time you plan to take action. You can also turn them off for stealth in battle. Also we've hired an old friend of yours to run the center. I'm sure you remember Mirage." Bob and Helen both looked at each other unsure as they took all the information in. "SOCC is located on Syndrome's old island Nomanisan where all the newest technology can be implicated. Of course all the old necessities will be brought back too. Edna Mode is back in business designing the super suits and Helen, your old friend Snog is chief mechanical engineer overseeing new project designs to make crime fighting more efficient. Also we've reopened the Super Medical Hospital in back of the Metroville florist again. Use the old pass codes to get in. In fact I'd like you to bring Dash down to the SMH as soon as possible just to be sure he's ok."

"I'll bring him tonight," Helen said.

"There is one last thing," Rick said.

"What is it?" Bob replied.

"As I said we had to bargain after the incident." He paused. "There can be no children."

"WHAT!" Dash exclaimed.

"You're not serious?" questioned Violet.

"No children," Rick repeated. "Only willing adults over twenty-five can volunteer."

"No way!" Dash pouted and ran into his room at full speed slamming his door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Rick said as he got up to leave. "It was the only way we could make this happen." He started out the door followed by Smith and Jackson. "Oh I nearly forgot, the Incredibile will be returned to you this evening."

Bob's eyes got wide, his suped up car had been taken away from him via the ASLs and now she would be a classic. And he was getting her back."

"Also," Rick continued. "Someone will contact you in the next few days about a job; of course you will be receiving a generous salary from the government, but we have to keep up appearances you know." He winked at them and headed for a waiting helicopter.

Bob had enough trouble explaining away yesterday's limo to the neighbors, 'how will I ever explain this,' he wondered.

"Goodbye," Rick called as he waved a hand at them.

"Goodbye," Bob called back enthusiastically. Helen, still quite unsure of the idea, just waved. They retreated back into the house and shut the door where they were confronted by a very angry Violet.

"What does he mean I can't work with you anymore? I thought we were a team; I thought we were family!" Jack-Jack stared at his unusually upset sister from his playpen.

"Vi honey we are family and we are a team," Helen said. "We'll just have to find new roles for you and your brother. Besides, this is going to open up a whole new world of responsibility for you having to take care of Jack-Jack and all."

"I don't want to take care of Jack-Jack!" she yelled. "All I ever do is taking care of Jack-Jack!" She ran upstairs to finish getting ready for her date and slammed the door behind her. Her harsh tones upset Jack-Jack and set him to crying again.

"There, there now she didn't mean it," Helen told the boy as she lifted him from his playpen. "Well, there both pretty mad at us," she told Bob as she calmed the Baby down.

"Well at least you're not mad at us," Bob bantered at Jack-Jack as he rubbed what little hair he had.

That wasn't quite the response Helen was hoping for. She thrust the baby in his arms. "Here you take him. I swear that child's getting heavier by the minute," she said. "Besides, I have work to do." She smiled and headed off leaving the pair of Parrs a little time for some father son bonding.


	12. The Battle Begins

REVIEWS: Mew - I'm glad you're still enjoying this. We're about to shift gears as things get really interesting in the Parr household. Soccergurl - I must say I am honored that you are reading (and enjoying) my story. I have been a long time fan and reader of "How it all Happened." I love Glory Days fics (we won't go into why) ;) and I must say yours is undoubtedly the best Helen-Bob story out there. I hope I continue to live up to your standards. Thanks for reading everyone.

XII. THE BATTLE BEGINS

The silence between mother and children was a thunderous one. Helen was driving Violet to the theater for her big date and Dash in to the SMH for the checkup that she had promised Rick he would get. Violet sat next to her just staring out the opposite window and Dash sat directly behind her doing the same. Both wore scowls on their faces. It had been this way for ten minutes and Helen couldn't take it for the remaining ride. She heaved a sigh and decided to give in and break the silence. "You both know this wasn't our decision."

"Well it's not like you tried to do anything about it," Violet retorted crossly.

"Vi you know we can't fight congress," Helen explained. "We've been trying for fifteen years and it just never worked."

"Yeah but look what happened when Syndrome showed up. One event like that and they were swayed," said Violet.

"Yeah mom," Dash interrupted. "Can't we do something like that to change their minds? Please!"

"No way young man," Helen said sternly. "You know what happened last time we tried to change something like that." Dash sat back down and furrowed his brow remembering the incident on Wednesday.

"So I get punished for Dash acting up and being stupid? How is that fair?" Violet questioned.

"HEY!" Dash called back.

"Violet that's enough," Helen said sternly. "This is not your brother's fault, or my fault, or your father's fault."

"So you're saying it's my fault," Violet interrupted.

"No I'm saying that it's nobody's fault," Helen said in a commanding but calm voice. "Now look here both of you. There are still a lot of people out there who don't understand us and as long as people like that exist we will always have problems."

"Then let's make them understand," Violet interjected.

"Vi look. It's not that simple," Helen continued. "Now we will talk with people, we will try to work this out, but until then neither of you are doing any super work and that's final. Once I've talked to your father and we decide what we're going to do then we will talk; but until then, not another word. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Dash mumbled from the back seat. Violet didn't answer as she had returned to pouting out the window. About that time they reached the theater.

"Have fun Vi, I'll be back in two and a half hours to pick you up," Helen said in a very motherly, nothing in the world is wrong kind of tone. It was very different from moments before and it made Violet cringe. Nevertheless Violet was already out the door and didn't say word. Dash climbed over the back seat and they started off once again in unpleasant silence. Helen normally would never allow her children to talk to her like that. Any other night she would've turned the car around and went straight home; but she understood they were being unfairly treated and she remembered how she felt when the ASLs had gone into effect. Of course in truth she was somewhat grateful that the kids weren't being allowed to do hero work. After Dash's accident she was frightened to let them in on it and this gave her a scapegoat to keep her from being the enemy. Of course, she would never tell them that.


	13. A Visit to the Hospital

REVIEWS: Zach - I'm really glad you're liking this. It was really helpful and encouraging to hear your comments throughout the different chapters. I hope you enjoy the rest as well. Soccergurl - Glad you're still enjoying. It's really nice to know all y'all are still reading.

A/N: Many of you have probbably noticed the new previews and stuff for Jack Jack Attack. Just so you know I had no advanced knowledge of this and so nothing from it will be reflected in here. I'll try to incorporate that information into later fics when I find out for sure what all took place. Fear not - my accuteness for authenticity will prevail. :)

XIII. A VISIT TO THE HOSPITAL

Helen and Dash walked into the Metroville florist. The place was small and smelled like fresh cut grass but was well lit with the florescent lighting. The light hurt Dash's eyes having just walked in from the night outside. In fact it seemed rather late for a place to be open anyways. "This doesn't look much like a hospital," Dash said.

"Shhh," Helen silenced him, "I'll explain later." The two approached the counter.

"I'm sorry," the lone attendant said. "We're closed"

"That's quite alright," replied Helen. "My son is just looking for an orange latipsoh repus."

"Oh," replied the lady quite surprised. "Follow me." She led them into the back room where all the flowers were cut. From there they walked down a short corridor and used a keypad to open a set of double doors that read 'DANGER: Fertilizers, Pesticides, and Other Hazardous Chemicals – KEEP OUT.' This left Dash ill at ease but he was shocked to find that the doors actually led to what seemed to be a small waiting room with two more corridors at the end. The one on the left was marked 'emergency' and the one on the right marked 'exams.' The woman led them to the right and put them in the first room. "The doctor will be with you shortly," she said. Then she turned and left.

After about five minutes the doctor entered the room. He was young – about thirty – with brown hair in a moderate hairstyle, and glasses. With that he wore a lab coat and stethoscope and seemed very much a normal doctor. "Good evening," he said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Thomas Angelo. You must be Mrs. Parr and this must be Dash." He stooped down to the boy's level. Dash just dropped his head. He didn't like doctors even if they did specialize in supers. "Rick told me to expect you, although I must say you caught me off guard. Being the first day back open we've had no visitors; not that that's bad"

"That's alright," Helen said, "and please, call me Helen."

"Very well then," he replied. He sat down and began to examine Dash.

"What happened to Dr. Thompson who used to run the clinic here," Helen asked.

"He's retired now," Dr. Angelo replied. "He turned forty-eight just last month and is living with his wife in Florida. Fort Myers I think. But don't worry, I may be fresh from school but I promise I'm every bit as competent as the good doctor."

"I'm sure," Helen said. She hadn't meant to offend him.

Dr. Angelo felt his pocket for a light to examine Dash's eyes but couldn't find one. Looking up he saw one on the counter on the opposite wall. He raised his hand and it came flying to meet his grip.

"Whoa cool!" Dash looked on astonished. He felt a little better about his new doctor now.

"You're a super," Helen said with wide eyes. She was shocked. Dr. Thompson hadn't been. But it made sense, with the ASLs in place a super had to find some way to make a living. "A telekinetic none the less."

"Actually telekinesis is only a secondary power. Bionic interface is my most acute one."

"I'm not familiar with that," Helen said.

"It's rather rare. It allows me to connect with another biological entity such as your son's body," he said as he put a hand on Dash's head.

"Hey that tickles!" Dash squirmed as he felt a trickle of energy shoot up his spine.

"Then I can observe first hand what's going on," he finished. "It's why I became a doctor and the reason they gave this job to me."

Helen was quite impressed with everything she was hearing. "So I guess you barely missed getting into the super business didn't you."

"By about a year actually," he said. "My parents even called me Angel of Mercy saying it should be my super name because I could help so many."

"That must have turned your world upside down," Helen said.

"Yes," he replied. "By the way Dash, don't try to use your powers for the next few hours."

"Why not?" Dash asked.

"Because until then they're mine," he laughed. "That's a side effect to my bio-interface examination. It takes away the patients powers temporarily; but in the mean time I get to play with them," he said with a smile. "Now your power is just super speed right?"

"Right," Dash said.

"Good," Dr. Angelo replied. "I'd hate to accidentally hurt someone with a power I didn't know about or worse, one I couldn't control." He finished his exam. "Well Dash I think you'll be just fine. I found nothing on the inside and just a few bumps and bruises on the outside."

"How is that possible?" Helen asked him. "He hit so hard."

"Well wasn't he wearing one of Edna's super suits?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'm sure that absorbed most of the impact. As for the rest, mother nature has ways of protecting us supers." Helen looked at him inquisitively. "He has a rather thick scull to help with such impacts along with some other more technical stuff."

"Well I know he gets that thick scull from his father," Helen laughed. "By the way, how did you know E made his suit?"

"It was in the information I got from SOCC. It was quite detailed, after reading it I felt I'd known your family forever."

"Well thank you Dr. Angelo," Helen said as she stood to leave.  
"Yeah, thanks Dr. Angel," Dash joked.

"Hey kiddo nice touch," he replied. "Bring him back in two weeks just for a follow up. If you need any thing before that I'm on call here twenty-four seven."

"Thanks," Helen said and she followed Dash out the door.

On the ride home Dash was thinking about the hospital. "Mom, what was that flower you asked the woman for?"

"Oh," Helen had almost forgotten. "Well you see Dash, the florist is just a cover for the hospital but you don't ask about the hospital from the outside to protect its secret location. Instead we ask for a latipsoh repus which sounds like a flower but the workers know to be super hospital read backwards. The reason I asked for orange is because your injury was a minor one received from combat. If it had been serious like it was Wednesday, I would have asked for red. Also you can ask for blue which is a regular check up, green which is a follow up, or yellow which is an injury or illness not related to combat."

"Oh," Dash said really having no idea what his mother was talking about.

About that time the pair reached their home and there in the driveway as promised was the Incredibile. That would be helpful having a second car in the family again. She looked down at her watch and realized it was nearly time to pick up Violet. She wasn't quite looking forward to that. 'I'll send Bob,' she thought. 'Besides, he'll be dying to take his old car out for a spin anyways.'


	14. The Date

REVIEWS: Soccergurl - Thanks again for the review. I'm glad you like it.

XIV. THE DATE

'This has been an amazing evening,' thought Violet Parr. 'Ok it could have been a little better and it was pretty cliché.' The two had seen Superman which was all the rage that year. Violet wasn't sure why though as it had absolutely no truth to it whatsoever. Looking back on it she wished they hadn't gone to the movies at all. It wasn't exactly a get to know you kind of place. 'Curse you Kari for telling me that the movies made for 'romantic' first dates.' It was probably payback for the incident with Jack-Jack but she still wouldn't talk about exactly what happened. Fortunately now the movie was over and the two had a little time to talk outside the theater before their parents picked them up. Unfortunately this wasn't much better for Violet since she was still distracted and upset by what Mr. Dicker had told them. Even worse was the fact that her parents wouldn't stand up for her.

"Hey Violet?" Tony interrupted her inflections. "Are you OK?"

"Huh," Violet startled out of thought. 'Grrr, focus on your date Violet or he won't ask you back out,' she thought to herself. "Oh it's nothing. I just had a fight with my parents before I got here."

"What about?" Tony inquired.

'Well now this presents an awkward situation,' Violet thought. She couldn't very well tell him _exactly_ what was wrong. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me," Tony quipped. "You can tell me anything."

'Oh wow this boy has noooo idea,' Violet laughed to herself. 'How do I put this?' "Have you ever wanted to do something that you weren't allowed to?"

"Of course."

Not the response she was looking for. "Ok, but have you ever had that happen yet know one-hundred percent that you were being treated unfairly and should be allowed to do it."

"Yeah."

"Well what did you do?"

"Um. Usually I try to work it out with my parents and come to some sort of, uh, compromise I guess."

"Well," Violet started. 'Ok I'm telling him way too much now.' "What if the ban wasn't placed on you by your parents?"

"Oh," Tony paused deep in thought. He was obviously quite puzzled and stumped. "Well, maybe-" he stopped.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe, you could follow your heart?" he said unsure of himself.

Violet's eye's lit up. 'Wow! Why didn't I think of that? It's all so simple.' "I know what I need to do," she said. "Oh thank you Tony!" she exclaimed. She was so overjoyed that without any thought she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He was so surprised that his eyes grew wide and he reached up to feel the place that she'd nailed him. Surprised herself and slightly embarrassed she turned away and blushed. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"That's ok," Tony said. "I- it was kind of, well, nice." There was a moment of silence between them. "Hey Violet," Tony said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well," he stumbled greatly over his words as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I got you something. I wasn't sure whether or not to give it to you. I was afraid you might think I was being to forward, this being our first date and all but after this it just feels right."

Violet opened the box. "Oh, Tony it's beautiful!" she said as she held it up. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart baring a Violet stone in the middle of it.

"You like it?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes I love it!" she replied.

"You don't think it's too much?"

Violet was too smart not daring answer that question directly and simply said, "I'll wear it always." Tony smiled and took it from her and helped her put it on.

Suddenly a car started honking just fifteen feet from where they were standing. Neither of them had seen it before but it was a very sleek, black, antique automobile. If the car didn't make enough of an impression on the two the next revelation did. She was shocked when the window rolled down revealing her father in the driver's seat. He had that look of a teenager picking up his date in a hot, red convertible which in some ways was actually the same as a father picking up his daughter from her first date. She ran up to meet him as he stepped out of the car. "You have some serious explaining to do," she said.

"Get in," he laughed at her. "I'll be right back." She complied and he walked over and sat by Tony.

"You must be Mr. Parr?" asked Tony somewhat unnerved by the man's overwhelming size, stature, and build.

"And you must be Tony," Bob mused enjoying his little mind game that he had every right to as the father of a teenaged daughter. "So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Really? What movie did you see?"

"Uh, Superman, uh sir."

"A superhero movie?" he questioned as he picked up a rock from the planter by the bench. "Do you like those kinds of movies?"

"Yes sir, I don't think supers are treated as well as they should be." Tony looked down fearing he'd said something wrong.

Bob's eyes grew with surprise at what he heard. "Really?"

"Well, yes sir," he said with a bit more confidence.

"Hmm," Bob thought, "Tony how old are you?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen – sir."

"Tenth grade?"

"Yes sir."

"Mmm hmm, very well," Bob said as he rose. "Tony you're a good kid." He took Tony's hand in his shaking it, and poured the now ground up rock into his palm. "Let's keep it that way." Tony just stared at him in shock as he walked away. Bob got back into the car with a big smile on his face.

"Please tell me you didn't just do, what I think you just did," Violet pleaded. Bob just smiled at her. "Daddy!" she cried out annoyed as he drove off.


	15. Sealing the Deal

REVIEWS: Soccergurl - Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I was really hoping to inspire some laughs with that chapter. I hope you guys like action because there's some in this chapter and much more to come later on. Thanks again!

XV. SEALING THE DEAL

"Ok, so what's up with the car," Violet asked her father. Her embarrassment had faded quickly and she didn't dare bring up the subject of 'no children' so this seemed to be next on the list.

"This 'car,'" he said, "as you call it is the Incredibile."

"Wait," she stopped him. "You mean this is the suped up auto you used to tell me and Dash about in bedtime stories? I mean, don't get me wrong it's a nice car but it's not exactly what I expected."

"Well of course not," he retorted. "Do you really think Bob Parr can be seen driving around in a car like the Incredibile? This is all a façade."

"Oh, well can we transform it?" she asked.

"No," Bob said bluntly. "I can't just turn it at a whim. Even supers can't just go joy riding; that would get me in big trouble. I'm only allowed to turn it during emergencies." She just looked at the floor board disappointedly. "Or," he continued slyly, "in a very open space where there's no one around to see you." This got a smile out of her. "It's late tonight but I'll take you out some time. Just don't tell your mother." This time she laughed at him.

Suddenly the car's police scanner started beeping followed by an announcement. "Attention all units, attention all units, robbery under way at Metroville Veterinary Clinic. All vehicles in area please respond."

'Hmmm,' Bob thought. This was not as uncommon of an event as it sounded. Thieves had hit nearly every vet in the county stealing animal tranquilizers and other dangerous drugs that could be sold to teenagers at high prices to get 'high.' If there was one thing Bob didn't like and had in recent years grown to hate, it was people who hurt children. The problem with these crooks though was that they were fast and always escaped before police arrived. Bob pressed a button on the scanner, which instantly flipped back to reveal a map detailing the location of the vet, the police, and the Incredibile. Violet was obviously impressed. Bob looked at the screen. "Not a cop in five miles; they'll never make it in time. Looks like you might get to see this thing in action sooner than I thought," he said to Violet.

"But we're at least ten miles away ourselves!" she complained. But her words fell on deaf ears as her father had already begun tapping buttons on his new wrist communicator.

"Mr. Incredible, how can I help you." Mirage's face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hello Mirage, I received report of a vet robbery and am preparing to intercept."

"Who is with you in the car?" she asked.

"Violet," he replied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Incredible," she replied. "No children."

"She won't be assisting, merely tagging along." Violet frowned at him.

"Very well," Mirage said with a distrustful look, "but she must wait in the car."

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own father wasn't even standing up for her rite to be a super.

Mirage continued. "We have no other supers in route or in the area and these men are fast so you must hurry. There are six of them; four in back gathering the medicine and two up front standing guard. A seventh man is ready with a get away vehicle – white van – on the west side."

'Wow,' Mr. Incredible thought, 'Rick hadn't been kidding about getting top notch information."

"ETA – two minutes and fifty-seven seconds," Mirage finished. Violet didn't like the way she was flirting with her dad.

"Mr. Incredible out," he said as he turned the wrist com off. He then reached down and pressed a button and took his hand off the wheel. Pressing another button his seat dipped backwards.

Violet lunged for the wheel convinced they would crash before she realized the car was driving its self. 'That's cool,' she thought. Then her father shot back up dressed in his hero outfit. 'That's very cool,' she thought as a machine put his gloves on his hands.

"You ready?" he asked pressing another button. Violet just watched on in amazement as the car almost instantly transformed into something spectacular. "Hold on," he said as he took back control and pressed a final button jetting them both down the street at a speed that would even impress Dash.

Violet would have screamed if she wasn't holding the seat so tightly. 'This must be how Dash sees the world,' she thought. She might have started to relax if they hadn't gotten there so quickly.

"Hah! Two minutes and forty-eight seconds," her father said. He got out and Violet started to follow him. "I'm sorry Violet, you have to wait here."

Now she was completely infuriated. 'It was one thing for him to put on an act for Mr. Dicker and Mirage, but to flat out not let me come? How can he do that!'

Mr. Incredible shot around the building. "Hey, Hey! Umph!" came the sounds from the getaway driver as Mr. Incredible took him out. It was quick but obviously enough of a disturbance to alert the others.

"Let's get out of here!" another called from inside the building.

Violet was highly irritated. 'I could've snuck up on him with my invisibility and taken him out without a sound. This is so not fair.' Now she was convinced. 'I'm going to be a super whether my parents – and the government – like it or not. And I know how I'm going to do it.'

Back in the clinic, the crooks had attempted escape out the back door but found the route blocked by their own van placed there by Mr. Incredible. They all ran for the front but Mr. Incredible met them there. Even more scared by that match up they turned again but the small front room did not provide for quick evacuation. Mr. Incredible knocked each out with a single swift blow and left them lying on the floor. 'They may be fast but they sure aren't smart,' he thought. He then walked to the back and brought in the getaway driver who was out cold over the wheel of the van. He dropped him in the front with the others and double counted. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Ok I guess the reconnaissance isn't perfect yet,' he thought. A few began stirring but were far from moving and sirens were quickly approaching. "You guys are lucky the police are coming. I wouldn't go so easy on you," he said. He smiled contentedly at his work and rushed out to meet the arriving officers. The first police units were running up to the building as he emerged. "You'll find all eight in the front room," he told them. "The getaway car's out back."

"Thanks Mr. Incredible," one officer said. "We've been after these guys for a while."

"No, no," Mr. Incredible finished. "I'm just here, to help." With that he ducked his head into the car, smiled at his daughter, and started home.


	16. The Morning After

A/N - Chapter 16 is rediculously short and not particularly interesting so as an added treat I'm uploading the action packed and comical chapter 17 simultaneously. I hope you thoroughly enjoy them both.

XVI. THE MORNING AFTER

Saturday morning came all too soon for Helen Parr. She had tossed and turned all night with the thoughts of everything the past week had brought. As she sat up she realized that this was far from a typical Saturday morning in the Parr residence. 'Hmm,' she thought to herself as she became aware of her missing husband. 'That's not like Bob to be up so early on the weekend.' She reached for her clock, '10:30AM! Jack-Jack never lets me sleep past nine.' Walking down the hall she peered into her daughter's room and found Violet on the bed reading a magazine and listening to music. She silently continued down the hall to the living room where she saw Dash still in his pajamas on the couch watching cartoons. 'He's back to his old self,' she thought as she passed him on into the kitchen. This sight really surprised her. Jack-Jack was sitting in his highchair just as content as he could be. 'He's obviously been fed,' she thought noting the food all over his face and clothes. Next to him was Bob, head buried in the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. She leaned back against the door frame, "Is this going to become a habit, because it's kind of nice." This was the third time this week he'd waken before her and the first time in recorded history that she'd been the last one to wake up in the house.

"Huh," Bob gave a start. "Oh good morning honey. I came down to get the paper and heard Jack-Jack so I figured since I was up anyway-"

'Mmm hmm,' she thought. 'The paper is also what had him up every other morning this week; this should be interesting.' "Ok, ok," she said as she grabbed a dish towel and wiped off the baby's face. "So, what's so interesting?"

"Huh, what's so interesting about what?"

"The paper Bob." She was fishing now. "Normally a steamroller couldn't get you out of bed this early in the morning."

"Oh, the paper! Oh, um, just an article."

"What kind of article?" she had started washing out empty cereal bowls now.

"Oh just one about another vet robbery; you know they got those guys this time."

"Mmm hmm, and did _they_ have any help?"

"Well maybe a little."

"Oh Bob just spill it already," she said turning off the water and heading for a seat by his side.

"Alright," he sighed with defeat. "I got them; they just cleaned up. No problems; real simple; just clean and fast."

"Is that all?" she asked

"Uh, well – yes." There was a short silence. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Bob what ever gave you that idea?"

"You used to hate it when I did this kind of thing."

"Bob," she embraced him, "those days are over. Yes it was a problem when it meant uprooting our family on a regular basis; but with things the way they are now and the supers coming back out of hiding then as long as it doesn't interfere with our family you are Mr. Incredible and I am Elastigirl." They engaged in long, passionate kiss of understanding. "But we're not doing anything to stir the water," she said when they finished.

Bob read between the lines on that one; 'No children means no children.'


	17. Implementation

XVII. IMPLEMENTATION

Monday finally brought with it a seemingly normal day; at least as normal as a day could get for such an incredible family. Dash was back in school today and Violet was dying for class to let out. 'This is it,' she though to herself. 'There's no turning back.' She was hoping to duck out of class as soon as the bell rang so she could accomplish as much as possible without raising suspicion. She looked up at the clock, 'five, four, three, two, one.' The bell rang and she ran out the door. The first thing she now had to do was reach her destination quickly and to do that she decided to try something new. She dashed into the restroom, donned her super suit which she had smuggled out in her backpack that morning, and stashed her clothes in the back of a cabinet beneath the sink. She instantly turned invisible and raced away from the school towards the highway. 'I hope this works,' she thought as she came to a stop at the road. A slow moving car passed by and unbeknownst to the driver Violet jumped on the back. The car traveled a few blocks where she disembarked and found a car headed down a different street. 'This would be a lot easier if I was Dash,' she thought. Nevertheless her plan worked and she reached her destination in a fraction of the time she could have ridden the bus or walked.

She strolled up to the gate of the mansion, turned visible, and pressed the call button. 'I hope this is right; it's the address that was listed in mom and dad's address book.'

A man appeared on the screen. "Do you have an appointment?" the man asked gruffly.

"Uh hi, I'm Vi-"

"Do you have an appointment," he asked even more firmly.

"Uh, well no."

"There can be no visitors without an appointment," he said cruelly and clicked off the monitor.

'Ok then, we'll have to do this my way,' she thought. She looked around for a way in but found none. 'Alright, I'll just improvise.' She again turned invisible and walked to the laser gate. She put up a force field to deflect the beams but instead it knocked her back. 'They're solid,' she thought, 'like metal.' Concentrating she placed a very small force field between the laser bars. Slowly she let it expand. 'Come on, come on,' she pleaded. The field made contact and began to give way. She forced it harder. Finally it became rigid and the bars started to bend like iron under the pressure. Giving all of her energy in a sudden burst she spread the bars just wide enough to pass through but returned to visibility in the process.

The alarm began to blaze. She squeezed through the bars and began running. 'I'm in so much trouble.' Immediately she was met by guards and gunfire. She screamed and instinctively put up a force field. 'Vi, get your act together.' She instantly turned invisible, dropped the field and took off. The guards lost track of her and regrouped. Violet ran up on the porch when she heard the barking of a large dog coming at her; she threw up her hands and engulfed it in a force field stopping it in its tracks. Suddenly she heard yet another dog from her backside and she lifted her other hand in defense placing a field around it too. 'Wow! I've got two force fields up; small ones but two. And I'm still invisible! It's draining but I can handle it'

Violet was shocked to find her concentration interrupted with a smack to the head from a newspaper of all things. "Show yourself! Zou just think zou can break in here and do your deeds. Show yourself!" Violet lost her concentration dropping both fields and losing her invisibility. The terrified dogs ran off but the woman continued beating her with the paper.

"Hey!" Violet screamed finally composed enough to enclose herself in a force field for protection.

"Just vhat do zou think zou are doing!" the woman screamed through the force field. "Vhy I ought to go and-" she gasped. "Zou are Robert's daughter."

Violet was relieved to be recognized and greeted fondly. "Yes, I'm Violet. I'm here to see-"

"Yes, yes dahling. I recognized the suit. Come in, come in!" she greeted. Violet obliged. "Zou chose a very unorthodox method to get in here but neverzeless here zou are."

"I need to see Edna Mo-"

"Fehk! dahling, call me E, everybody does. Zou Incredibles are so obsessed vith ze formalities humph, humph, humph, humph, humph, too much of it dahling, too much. Now tell me dahling vhat can I do for zou."

The two sat in a very open foyer. Violet started the conversation. "I need a new suit."

"Vhy Violet vhat ever for?" Edna returned. "Zere is nothing wrong vith your suit and besides, children are not allowed to do hero work." She said that last part with a contradicting smile that said tell me more.

"I know," Violet said. "I intend to change that."

It hit Edna right between the eyes. "Vhat are zou thinking of doing Violet, moonlighting hero vork?"

"Yes."

Edna stared at her crossly. "Very vell. I vill help. I suppose it is only right; after all I am partly responsible for zou no longer being allowed to vork."

"Really! Oh thank you. I-"

Edna pulled out her pen and tablet.

"Shhh!" Edna paused. "It vill be bold, dramatic"

"Yes, yes, something different. So I won't be associated with mom and dad."

"-Heroic."

"Maybe something with a cape."

Edna through a wadded up piece of paper at her. "No capes!"

"Ok," Violet replied

"Is zere anything special that zou need extra."

"Well, it would be very helpful if I had a way of concealing small items when I'm invisible," Violet replied.

"Ah yes I see, very tricky but doable. Vhat about a name."

"What?" Violet inquired.

"A name silly girl, any good super must have a name and I must have it to vork vith."

"Oh, I don't know. I really hadn't thought-"

"Then ve must make you one. Now let me see," she got up and circled Violet. "Invisibility, force fields, very defensive, but a personality like zat of zou mother's. Ah ha! I've got it! she screamed jumping on the coffee table in front of Violet. "It is mysterious."

"Yes."

"Daring"

"Yes!"

"Invincible"

"Yes! Yes!"

"You are – Invision"

"I like it!" Violet said. It was the most original idea she had heard yet.

Edna went back to her doodle. "Ve vill accent ze V, highlight ze mystery vith purple and black. Yes, yes this vill vork vell."

She was then interrupted by a voice over the intercom. "Your three o'clock is here."

"Very vell, very vell, send zem in," Edna said. She then clicked off the intercom. "By the vay dahling, how does your mother feel about zis?"

"She doesn't know."

"Hmm, I figured as much," Edna said in a hushed voice.

Just then the door opened and two people came in. Violet's jaw dropped when she saw who it was. "Mom, Dash! What are you doing here?" She was totally shocked. 'How am I going to explain this,' she thought. 'I'm in so much trouble.'

"Dahlings come in, come in, I am so glad to see zou; and zou little Dash feeling better, no?" Dash nodded

"Hello E," Helen said. "Vi, what are you doing here?"

Violet hesitated. "Mom, I was just- I mean I was – er uh I -"

Edna came to the rescue. "Your daughter here has a bit of a project for me shall ve say. She dropped in on me rather unexpectedly about a half hour ago." Violet just smiled nervously.

"Oh really," said Helen unimpressed. "What kind of project?"

"Vell your daughter has pointed out ze problem of using invisibility - defensively of course – in her normal outfits. So I have agreed to make her a whole new vardrobe of disappearing clothes." Edna grinned slyly at Violet whose eyes were now wide with surprise.

'A whole wardrobe!' Violet thought. She had never imagined such a thing.

"Oh no E," Helen started. "We couldn't let you I mean the time and the money-"

"Fehk, dahling! Money is no problem. The government will pay such an expense to protect a young super; especially when she is your and Robert's daughter. Now for your boys suit. Follow me."

The three obliged but Helen spoke up. "E, about Dash's suit. Since he won't be doing any more super work anyway we're really not sure."

"Elastigirl, dahling you can't be too prepared." She glanced at Violet with a grin, "you never know what fate may bring." Helen just sighed with defeat as Edna tapped in a code on a keypad, ran a palm print, did a retina scan, and walked over to a microphone. "Edna Mode," she said as laser guns dropped down on the family. "And shree guests," she finished. The guns retracted and the four walked into a room and sat at a small setting. "Cream and sugar?" she asked as she poured Tea.

"Thank you," replied Helen as she and Violet each took a cup.

"None for me," Dash said.

Edna smacked him on the head with a paper she had picked up from the table. "Shush, ve are beginning." Then she hit him again.

"Hey! What was that for?" he complained.

"That vas for ze other day. Now your suit." The suit appeared. It looked the same as before except it now included indiscreet knee pads and elbow pads highlighted only by gold, jagged lightning bolts shooting up off the pads. The suit now also included a red helmet like the ones in a bicycle race except it came down on the sides and didn't have a strap. On the front, the helmet bore an unfamiliar golden symbol in the form of an italicized D with the connecting line formed by a lightning bolt. The black mask also dropped below this spot. "I started vith ze same suit. I first vorked on safety by adding top quality but sleek, reinforced padding on ze knees and elbows. I zen added a helmet that both protects and provides aerodynamic support. Functionally, I also completely redesigned ze boots for a vater tight seal and traction so good zat you can run vertically for as long as zou choose. Finally I decided it vas time to give ze boy a bit of his own personality. Ze family crest is still on ze chest but lightning bolts can be found on all ze padding and ze helmet bears ze emblem of-" she rose for a triumphant finish, "ZE DASH!"

"Cool!" Dash said. "But do I have to wear ze, I mean the helmet?"

"Yes," Helen chimed in sternly. "Thank you E. This design makes me feel much better."

"It is no problem dahling," Edna said as she handed Helen the suit which had been boxed by a machine. "I do it any time. Now you must run along, I have vork to do on zou daughter's outfits." She shooed them out the door but stopped Violet. "Zou vill come back tomorrow after school first zing," she said in a near whisper. "Ok, goodbye!" she said as she shooed her off too. "Oh, Dash one last zing." He hurried back to her. She slipped a red headband bearing the Dash logo in his hand. "Zou have your father's stubbornness and like him I know zou will never vear zat helmet. Zerefore I made you zis. It is made of a special new material made especially for zou zat vill absorb an impact just as good as zat awful helmet. Zou may use it as zou please, just don't let your mother find out or I vill never here ze end of it."

"Thanks!" Dash exclaimed as he stuffed it in his pocket and ran off to the car. Edna smiled and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Helen asked as he got in the car.

"Oh, she just told me more about head protection."

"Mmm-hmm," Helen said as she started off. She knew both her kids were hiding something from her now. "Oh Violet, one more question."

'Oh no,' Violet thought, 'the cover didn't work.' "Yes?"

"Why are you wearing your super suit?"

"Oh." 'Whew, that one I can handle.' She told her mother about what she'd done to get there.

"Hmm," Helen said. "Very impressive young lady; but also very dangerous. I'll discuss this with your father later. Now I want you to turn invisible and stay that way until we get to your school so you can change and get your books."

"Ok, mom," Violet said sorrowfully as she complied.

"Violet's in trouble," Dash teased and the two started bickering and did so for the entire ride home.


	18. Introducing Invision

XVIII. INTRODUCING INVISION

Tuesday afternoon once again found Violet waiting for the bell and devising a plan. Once again she needed a way to reach Edna's mansion without her parents' knowledge. She was lucky to receive just a talking to that morning and not getting grounded for yesterday's method of transportation, in the meantime though she was banned from using her powers anywhere outside the home or other secret, super locations. It wasn't really a punishment though since the same was true for Dash; in truth it was more than they were ever allowed before the Syndrome incident but they'd both gotten use to the free reign they'd been allowed since that time. 'Today maybe I'll just take the bus,' she thought to herself as the bell rang. She quickly left the class and headed for the door.

As Violet exited the door she was stopped by two men dressed in suits. "Are you Violet Parr?" one asked her. She just stared at him. He asked again even more forcefully. "Are you Violet Parr?"

"Uh, yes," she said finally.

"You need to come with us," the man said as the two men pulled her away in a rather rough manner.

"Hey let go!" Violet yelled at them preparing to zap a force field if necessary but she was quickly interrupted.

"Edna Mode has sent an escort for you," he said gesturing to a waiting limousine.

"Oh," said Violet. She stopped struggling and crawled into the limo.

After about fifteen minutes the mansion came in sight. 'Hah! My way was faster,' she thought. The car then strolled up to the front door and stopped. 'Well at least it was easier to get in this time.'

She climbed out of the limo where she was instantly greeted by Edna at the front door. "Hello, dahling! So nice to see zou again. School vent vell I trust?"

"Hello, uh yes," Violet said.

"Yes, yes, yes of course it did," Edna interrupted, "zou are Invision. Now come along. I'm sorry to rush zou dear but I have over fifty orders for new super suits, but don't vorry I had more zan enough time to complete zou suit and zou vardrobe." She hastily went through the process for the security system. "I called your mother and told her I vas bringing zou down here to pick up zou new clothes but I did not mention ze suit as promised." She now reached the microphone. "Edna Mode – and guest," she said. The two walked in and sat down. "Cream and sugar?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I may be busy but I alvays make time for tea," Edna said with a grin. "Now your suit," Edna started. The suit came out. It was a deep purple accented in black along all the seems. The black boots came halfway up the thighs and the black gloves came to the elbows. The waist was also black but was accentuated by a purple pack that rested on the hips. The chest dropped way down in a black diamond that was broad in the shoulders and continued down the back side. It was ornamented in the middle of the chest by a purple V formed by a lightning bolt striking to the left and a line rising out of the bottom of it both outlined in gold. The mask although like her old one, was laced in purple threads. "Ze suit is made exactly as it vas before to turn invisible as zou do." The demonstration started. "I've also created a bag that vill conceal objects up to five point six three two one liters." The machine placed a key in the bag which also turned invisible and concealed its location. "Ze primary focus vas to disassociate zou from zou former identity so I have changed ze color scheme and pattern, given zou a new logo, and created zese." A smoky gray trench coat and oversized fedora came out. "Ze coat and hat vill add to zou mystery allowing zou to valk around in zou suit vith less conspicuity zan any other super hero anyvhere. Naturally of course it vill also disappear as zou do and zey both vill allow zou to hide any thing you can fit under zem just like zou bag."

"Wow!" Violet whispered. 'This is exactly what I need.' "Oh E thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

"Fehk! Repay me nothing dahling. I love such vork and ze challenge is so exhilarating. Zou just make zou plan vork. Now zou run along I have much vork to do," she said as she showed her out. "Your clothes are vaiting in ze car – shirts, shoes, skirts, pants, everything. I also made zou a backpack that vill vork like zou suit's bag."  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yes. Yes dahling. Now go before your mother starts to suspect anything; but do drop in again dahling, I do enjoy our visits." Edna closed the door and Violet hopped in the limo and headed home dreaming of how her plan was coming together.


	19. A Family Meeting

REVIEWS: To all my reviewers - thank you so much! The great comments that I keep getting have been of great inspiration. You have no idea how muchI appreciate them all. Soccergurl - Thanks again for your continued support. You always let me know when I'm on the right track. Sean - I'm glad you're enjoying this story as well. Keep in touch as I'm sure we're going to make some interesting stuff come to life ;-). Lavenderviolets - yes you caught me! This is the exact same storythat is posted at i-kronos. I've been uploading it slowly over here so that no one was intimidated by the length of it at first and also I really wanted to know what people thought as the story developed. Any one who wants can go read it in its entirety over there but I'd really love to continue hearing everyone's thoughts on the individual chapters. :Warning - Shameless plug to follow: However I will also say that i-kronos is an amazing Incredibles fan-site that has forums and alot of wonderful people that hang out there. If you ever want to stop by we'd love to have you. I'm Dash and you'd see thatI'm there quite frequently. Anyway, thank you all again and Ireally appreciate all of the wonderful reviews.

XIX. A FAMILY MEETING

Violet stared at herself in the mirror. She began swaying side to side like a model as she eyed the soft pink top and black bottoms she was wearing. The black headband held her hair back nicely and the matching shoes looked a bit formal but had every bit the comfort of sneakers. "E sure knows her style," she said out loud with a grin. Violet had spent the entire afternoon going through her new stuff ever since she arrived back home. Suddenly the door flew open. 'Oh no I forgot to lock it,' she thought in passing.

"Vi, time for dinner!" Dash said suddenly standing in between her and the mirror. He had run in at top speed and started out the same way but Violet was in a good mood and had the mind to slip her foot in his path. "Hey! No force field!" Dash yelped as he hit the ground.

"That wasn't a force field you dork," she laughed him as he popped to his feet with a scowl and ran out. Violet just shook her head and followed him.

As she rounded the corner into the dining room she was shocked to find company sitting at the table. "Uncle Lucius, what are you doing here?" she asked. Lucius Best was sitting at the table next her father.

"Hey Violet," he said to her.

"There you are Violet," Bob said. "Lucius and Honey are joining us for dinner tonight. Afterwards we've all got some important stuff to discuss." Violet really wasn't surprised as the Bests were over there regularly and vice versa ever since they had moved to a nearby home about a month earlier.

Violet headed for her spot at the table. She had to sit next to Dash tonight to make room for the Bests on the other side. As she passed Dash's chair and sat down she just smiled as he sat pouting with his arms crossed, ego injured more than his back side. Just then Helen and Honey came into the room from the kitchen with the last of the food.

"Mmm, that smells good," Bob said.

"Well it should be," Honey Best chimed in with a smile. "The way Helen slaves over that stove for you boys."

Bob just shrugged it off. "Hey Lucius, look – R-ice," Bob said pointing to a bowl of the white grains.

Lucius' face sagged. "Riiiight," he said sarcastically. Jack-Jack giggled loudly at this sudden change of expression. By now the two women had seated themselves and supper began.

After a dinner full of small talk, good laughs, and a practical joke involving Bob and Dash fighting over a piece of meat which had mysteriously frozen, the group retired to the living room and the meeting commenced. "Are we going to figure out a way that me and Vi can be supers again?" Dash asked anxiously.

"Well-" Bob started.

"Absolutely not," Helen interrupted. "Now we've been over this multiple times. As long as the government says no the answer is no."

"But mom!" Dash complained.

"The answer is no," she repeated sternly. Bob just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ok," Bob said. "The reason we're here is that we got some new information from SOCC today and we need to figure out what we're going to do. As it turns out Lucius, Helen, and I are the last three supers in the entire metropolitan area and for the next five counties for that matter." He looked at the kids. "At least, we're the only three supers able to do any work. There're actually about nine other known supers who are too old, too young, or too weak." People often forgot that some supers were born with powers so weak or useless that they could be used for nothing more than parlor tricks.

"Man, that's a load," Lucius said. "How can the three of us protect a place this size."

Helen interrupted. "You mean the three of us is all. Fifteen years ago twenty-six active supers were kept busy on a nightly basis."

"Well the police are just going to have to pick up the slack," Bob said. "Now, there's really no point in trying to assign shifts or any thing like that. We just all need to be alert and pick up what we can. Treat each mission like you're the only one on it and if you get into trouble call for help."

"Can't they bring in supers from elsewhere?" Violet inquired.

"No chance," Lucius said. "There're only seven active supers east of the Mississippi. We're actually lucky that we're not being shipped out."

"Some places don't even have supers," Helen added. "By the way Bob, did you find out any more about a job?"

"Actually yes," he said. "Lucius and I both did." This caught Honey's attention as she'd been entertaining Jack-Jack since the meeting really didn't concern a non-super like herself.

"We're working for the United States Postal Service," Lucius said.

"It's the perfect cover," bob added. "It keeps us in public where we can do reconnaissance yet gives us enough freedom of movement to sneak off and do super work."

"That sounds great," Helen said.

"Yes, you two will love that," Honey added. "Besides I know how you boys love to go postal on those bad guys." Everyone in the room laughed except for Dash who didn't seem to get the joke.

After the laughter died down the room began to draw silent with everyone just enjoying the company. "Oh," Bob said suddenly looking at his daughter. "Is that a new outfit?"

"It's one of the ones E made for me," she said shyly.

"Edna?" Lucius said. "She makes regular clothes too?"

"No, no," Helen said. "This is a little something she made special for Violet. Vi, get up and show us." Violet rose and shyly moved to the center of the room.

"Boy, that woman sure has style," Lucius said. "I wish I could get her to do my wardrobe." Honey just rolled her eyes at him.

Violet looked around the room then disappeared clothes and all. Everybody stared at her.

"Cool!" Dash said.

Helen started patting her chest franticly. Violet just stared at her. "Vi, your necklace," she finally whispered.

Violet looked down and saw the necklace suspended in midair. 'Oh no,' she thought. This was her favorite necklace that Tony had given her and she loved to wear. Edna had made her a few pieces of special jewelry but she still liked some of her old stuff – especially this. She quickly took it off and looked for a place to stash it. Without thought she put it in her pocket. 'But the pocket's invisible,' she remembered. She looked down to put it elsewhere but realized it was hidden inside her pocket. 'That E really does think of everything. She made the pockets out of the same stuff she used for my bag.' Violet then proceeded to show off herself by silently circling the room and surprising everyone. She hugged her mom, kissed her dad, rubbed Lucius' bald head, flipped off one of Honey's shoes, tickled Jack-Jack, and finally walked over and kicked Dash.

"Hey!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet. Violet then put a force field around him. "Mom!" he yelled.

"Violet, be nice to your brother," her mother said. Violet instantly dropped the field and returned to visibility wearing a huge and proud smile. "And you better be nice to your sister too Dash," Helen finished. Dash just sat back down and pouted; this hadn't been his day.

"Very impressive," Violet's father said.

"But it's just like your force field," Helen added. "Don't use it in public."  
"Not that anybody would know anyway," Dash said with a scowl.

Lucius and Honey had been whispering back and forth as the family dialogue took place. "Honey and I have an announcement to make," Lucius said.

Honey got a bit red in the face. "We were going to wait a bit longer before we told anybody but…"

Lucius finished her sentence. "But we consider you family and wanted you to be the first to know."

"We're expecting," Honey said.

"Well how about that," Bob said. "Looks like little Jack-Jack's going to get a playmate.

"Oh congratulations!" Helen said as she ran over to give Honey a hug.

"Expecting what?" Dash said curiously.

"A baby silly," Violet said as she laughed at him. Jack-Jack also laughed at the commotion.

"When are you due?" Helen asked.

"The end of March," Honey said.

The commotion over the baby continued for the next several minutes until Helen finally noticed the time. "Oh dear," she said. "It's so late and it's a school night. Dash, Violet, tell Lucius and Honey goodnight then get ready for bed." They complied although they did so begrudgingly. Helen went over and picked up Jack-Jack. "Let me get him down and I'll be right back," she said.

After a few minutes and three goodnight kisses Helen returned and the four talked about the baby and their new work on into the night.


	20. A New Super in Town

REVIEWS: aznsk83rgrl -I'm glad you like! Thanks for the kind words. Sean - I'm glad I've kept you interest. In response to your questions there are 28 chapters. Putting up one chapter a day with 8 chapters to go the last chapter will be uploaded on Saturday, March 12th. The second fic is currently about a third complete but I've lately been writing close to a chapter per day. Also my spring break is next week so I should get even more done. Although I could start posting it as early as the13th I'm going to take about a week off. This will allow me to watch the DVD on the 15th and take into account any revelations from Jack-Jack attack and other specal features. It will also let me edit the whole story really well so it's ultimately a good quality story. Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this action packed chapter.

XX. A NEW SUPER IN TOWN

The Icredibile came to an abrupt halt downtown as Wedsnesday faded into night. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone all poured out of the car and looked around to see what they were up against. They saw three people unleashing havoc on the city and they were definitely super villains as Mirage had informed them on the way there. The worst type of enemy that a super hated to face was other supers that had chosen to use their powers for evil. Unfortunately this was becoming a problem as the younger supers who had been despised for their powers all their life now sought revenge with their new found talents. This seemed to be the case here; three kids ages 19, 21, and 25 with no evil plan, just seeking vengeance against their former persecutors.

Mirage had informed the trio of the type of supers they were going up against. The oldest was a boy named Kenai. It sounded familiar to Bob but he couldn't place it. Kenai went by the name Positron because he could polarize any object and use the electric forces to attract or repel enemies. The next was Jade, a girl who called herself Mirror because adversaries saw the opposite image of what she was doing. The youngest one was another girl who could create large forces on an object just by touching it and the longer she touched it the stronger that force became. Her name was Sahara but was called Touchforce. The three were clad in solid colored tights that bore the first letters of their super villain names on the chest in gold and a matching mask. Positron wore red with a golden P; Mirror wore white with a golden M; and Touchforce wore blue with a golden T. They had even dyed their hair to match their suits – red, white, and blue – with a few golden streaks in each.

The three heroes split up as they had decided to do in the car. Frozone laid down a sheet of ice and skated for positron who had polarized the street below him and his feet allowing him to levitate nearly ten feet while he forced a lamp post to bend and crumple the cars below. As he approached the villain Frozone angled his ice and flew up in the air to hit him but Positron had already polarized both himself and Frozone causing them both to bounce back to the ground. Frozone got up slightly dazed from the impact and decided to try a different approach.

Elastigirl dropped down and saw Mirror breaking the window on the left half of a jewelry store. "Oh no you don't," she screamed as she took a flying leap and landed a kick, but instead she passed right through her and hit the ground. 'What on earth,' Elastigirl thought. She looked up and saw Mirror running down the street but the window of the store caught her attention. 'The right window is busted out,' she thought, 'but I saw her hitting the left window.' She instantly shrugged it off and started out in pursuit.

Mr. Incredible approached the spot where Touchforce had just leveled a wall by touching it. The explosive power of the crumbling bricks had knocked the girl down and she sat in awe of her own power. She was obviously in experienced. Mr. Incredible stopped to look at her. She seemed very young and some what scared; it was as if she wasn't sure of herself. "You know," Mr. Incredible started, "there are more constructive uses for your powers." The girl looked at him and smiled. Mr. Incredible returned the expression. "If you'll let me I'll show you how." The girl's smile grew and she reached her hand out to Mr. Incredible. Mr. Incredible took the hand and helped her up. "That's a girl," he said. "Now come on, let's get you out of here." With that, Touchforce released his hand and Mr. Incredible smashed down on the sidewalk with such a tremendous force that he briefly blacked out. Touchforce just laughed at him and headed for another car.

Elastigirl had managed to catch up with Mirror when the girl turned and ran in front of a parked car. Seizing the opportunity, Elastigirl gave her one of her swiftest jabs just as she passed the left half of the front of the car but it again passed straight through her. Mirror suddenly turned, grabbed at thin air, and the next thing Elastigirl knew she was being flung by the arm into the side of a building. 'Of course,' Elastigirl thought as she got up and shook off the daze from her impact, 'she's in a location opposite the place I'm seeing her. I'm seeing her mirror image.'

Frozone had returned to his skis and began icing Positron in an attempt to stop him but he had polarized himself and the polar nature of the ice caused half of it to freeze him while the other half returned to and froze Frozone. 'This won't work,' he thought so he revised the plan and began doing rings around Positron as he fired the ice. Positron couldn't react fast enough and was able polarize himself less and thus deflect less ice. It was not long before Frozone had sealed him in an icy prison.

Mr. Incredible had gotten back up and chased after Touchforce. When he caught the girl he threw all of his momentum behind a punch. The contact sent them both to the ground hard. Touchforce got up dazed seemingly more shaken than Mr. Incredible and obviously more scared. She ran into an abandoned building and Mr. Incredible followed.

Mirror had picked up a metal beam in her left hand and came at Elastigirl. 'I know how to beat you now,' Elastigirl thought as Mirror swung the pole right. Elastigirl then ducked left passing through the pole and swiftly kicked Mirror's right hand which sent the pole flying from her left. Mirror was frightened by the revelation that Elastigirl had figured out her secret and ran back towards the jewelry store. As Mirror reached the door of the store Elastigirl noticed the building's perfect symmetry with the door and Mirror right in the middle of it. "I see you now." She let out one long jab and connected with Mirror's chin putting her out cold.

Mr. Incredible had been careful to note the building's design when he ran in after Touchforce. Using this to his advantage he chased the girl around until he had lined up the door, a major support beam, himself, and Touchforce. 'This will be painful,' he thought. Mr. Incredible ran to Touchforce and grabbed her shoulders. The girl instinctively put her hands up against the super. Mr. Incredible held the pose for several seconds then let go and went flying backwards. He crashed through the support beam out the door and landed unconscious on the street. The building then collapsed around Touchforce.

Frozone was catching his breath before returning to the others but was unaware of what was happening behind him. Positron had managed to line up the charges of the ice and then with a great force blasted the enclosure apart. Frozone fell to his knees under the blast. By then Positron had collected all of the negative charge in Frozones body and brought it to himself where he jolted it with a positive charge from his own. 'Mirage didn't mention this,' he thought. The reaction was instant and severe as the resulting lightning bolt left Frozone lying on the ground.

Elastigirl had reached her husband's side by now. "Mr. Incredible! Mr. Incredible speak to me!" she yelled as she held him. He began to stir but was interrupted when the collapsed building suddenly shot up and rained down around them. Touchforce then emerged shaken but satisfied that she'd been able to blow a whole building off herself. About that time Positron touched down beside him and plopped Frozone on top of the other supers. A dazed Mirror joined them and Positron polarized the three supers and engulfed them in a cage of positive charge.

Mr. Incredible came to and looked up at Positron. 'I've seen him before,' he thought.

Positron spoke up. "Not even you three great supers can stop us," he said. "You're nothing but a bunch of washed up has beens. We're stronger than you. We're the next generation."

"Then maybe I can stop you," said a female voice from behind him.

Positron turned but saw no one. "Who are you! Show yourself," he demanded.

"Here I am," said the girl this time from between the villains and the heroes. Positron swung back around. He began to polarize everything in the direction of the voice to hit it with a lightning strike. The girl recognized this since she felt her hair rise as the air around her was polarized. She instantly put up a force field and the lightning strike passed around it. The outline of the strike gave her position away so she allowed her invisibility to drop to reveal a girl wearing a gray trench coat and matching oversized fedora. Her black hair was the only distinguishable feature as the hat completely shadowed her face. "My force field is solid energy with no charge for you to polarize," she said. "Still feel strong?" By now the polarization had worn of the other three supers and they stood ready to fight.

The bad guys knew they were out numbered now. "You win this time," Positron said, "but we'll be back – better than ever." Mirror then grabbed the other two and started down the street.

Mr. Incredible started after them. "Let them go," Elastigirl said. "Mirror only makes them appear to be there. They'd loose us in no time."

"So who are you?" Frozone asked their new accomplice.

She turned to them. "My name is Invision; but you can call me a friend." She then disappeared.


	21. Dash's Discovery

REVIEWS - Someone Who Cares - I'm glad you like the story. I worked very hard on Violet to keep her in character. She's surprisingly dificult to work with since in many ways she's still evolving as a person. I'm glad you approve. Sean - Thanks again for the review. You know those masks cover up identities surprisingly well ;-). We'll just have to wait and see how long Violet can keep her charade up for.

XXI. Dash's Discovery

"Good morning," Bob called as he greeted his family in the kitchen. Per usual he was the last to be up and around.

"TGIF!" Dash called back.

"Good morning honey," Helen said as she put his plate on the table and gave him a kiss. He sat down and grabbed the paper. "There's an article in there that might interest you," she said. "I noticed it when I brought it in. It's about Invision." Violet's ears perked up.

"I see," said Bob. "It looks like she was busy yesterday. Three rescues – a mugging, an attempted kidnapping, and even a car chase."

Violet winced remembering the pain of a car running into her force field. 'That was so stupid,' she thought.

Bob continued. "They're not the most difficult jobs in the world but not bad for a two hour time span."

"Bob!" Helen said. "She did save our butts." Violet smiled into her breakfast.

"I know," he sighed. "It says here that she wears purple and black with black hair. She looks young but no one has gotten a picture of her yet. Her primary attributes are Invisibility and Force Fields but with above average intelligence." Violet smiled at that last comment but grew pale when her father stared up at her with piercing eyes. "Looks like she could be giving you a run for you money Vi."

Violet shrank in her chair with relief. 'Whew, they don't know,' she thought and quickly gathered her wits. "I could take her," she said nonchalantly.

Bob just chuckled at her. "Ok."

Violet was now uncomfortable. "Come on Dash or we'll be late." Violet walked with Dash to school daily since it was on her way.

"Ok," he griped but beat her to the door anyway. The two set out but as usual Dash ran on ahead.

'I wish he'd quit that,' she thought as the boy disappeared around the corner.

As Dash got within a couple of blocks of his school he suddenly realized he wasn't moving anymore. He looked down and saw that his feet were moving but his whole body was three feet off the ground. "What the-" he yelled but was cut off by an evil laugh.

"Not so super now are you Dashiel Parr or should I say Dash Incredible," followed a voice.

"Who are you!" Dash yelled. "How do you know me!"

Suddenly the voice's owner appeared around the corner with his two accomplices. "Awe," the man said sarcastically, "didn't your mommy tell you about me?" His demeanor became suddenly evil. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Dash recognized them instantly. His father had told him about Positron, Mirror, Touchforce the night before as a bedtime story and he knew what he was facing. "But how do you know me?" Dash asked. He remembered what his dad had taught him – get the bad guy monaloguing.

Positron started, "Last Wednesday night," he said. "I'm sure you remember it. We were prepared to make our grand debuts as the new supers of Metroville and the hostage situation at the new art museum was just the entrance we were looking for. We got there as fast as we could but it seems someone else was _faster_. Now we were disappointed but we weren't mad. In fact we wouldn't have cared at all except that there was an _accident_. We followed your mother to be sure you were ok, but when we later went to apply with the Super Oversight Agency and discovered we were all _under age_ thanks to your accident things changed. We vowed revenge. We were going to start with your parents until that other super showed up, so I guess we'll have to start with you. Touchforce, kill him." Touchforce walked up and placed her hands on him. "Goodbye Dash."

Touchforce held onto Dash for ten seconds and let go. The boy then crashed through a brick wall and laid lifeless on the ground. The three villains began to walk off, pleased with their actions. Suddenly, the Dash shot up from behind the wall. "Ha ha!" he yelled. As it turned out he'd been wearing his super suit – unbeknownst to his parents – beneath his street clothes with the sleeves and legs rolled up and while Positron was monologuing he had managed to slip on the headband that Edna had given him. Now he had pulled off his street clothes and donned his entire costume which was quite fortunate as a crowd had begun to gather at the commotion. He was dazed from the impact but he took off running. "Take that," he yelled as he delivered a swift punch to Touchforce in passing. He'd been so quick that the return force only caused him to stumble. Positron started to polarize him but Dash took off at top speed for home. He could feel his hair stand up as Positron polarized him and everything around him and he ran faster and faster trying to escape. Suddenly he slowed to a walk. 'Oh no he must've gotten me,' he thought. He stopped and looked back at the now distant trio. 'They're not moving.' He looked around. 'Nothing's moving!' Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye – it was a bee flapping its wings but he could see them move up and down. 'Cool!' he thought. 'They didn't stop moving; they just slowed up. No, wait, I sped up. But I can barely walk now. I must be thinking fast. Ha ha!' He started walking toward the bad guys. 'They'll never see this coming.'

Suddenly he felt something and he was up in the air with the invisible object. He landed what appeared to be softly to his altered vision but felt the smack of a top speed impact. 'This will take some getting used to,' he thought. Just then the world reverted back to normal.

"Get off me," came his sister's voice. He didn't even notice the space of a body that lay between him and the ground.

"Sorry Violet," he said and rose to his feet.

Violet dropped her invisibility. "That was fast even for you. I didn't see you turn around."

"Fast?" he bickered. "It was almost five seconds." He looked up at her and saw her new costume. "Violet you're Invision?" he yelled.

She was about to answer when she saw his hair rise. 'A lightning attack,' she thought. She immediately raised a force field around them and the motion stopped. "Yes it's me," she said. "Don't you dare tell mom and dad."

"Right," he said and he started to roll the bubble towards the trio.

"Curse you all," Positron said as the three retreated. "We'll be back and we'll be stronger."

With that Dash and Violet ducked inside an ally way, changed, and finished their walk to school - together.


	22. The Deception Continues

REVIEWS: Pesterfield - With my grammar skills, if that's my only mistake in some twenty-some odd thousand words of typing then I'm fine. Good catch though. Yes, Mirror's powers are quite confusing. I mostly was attempting to create characters with powers that weren't completely overused and ripped off while at the same time not be rediculously outlandish. Also in the creation of Mirror I really wanted to create a character that would allow me to show off Helen's "above Parr" inteligence and reasoning ability even more than was displayed in the movie. I'm flattered though that you consider this to be one of the best. I hope it continues to live up to your expectations. Soccergurl - Thanks again for the comment. It should be very interesting and full of action from here on out. Person Who Cares - Yes that does pose an interesting problem for Violet. You will get an interesting answer to that in this chapter. I'm glad you like it. Sean - Glad your enjoying. As for the crossovers I don't necessarily think demensional travel is needed as much as cross-country travel. I don't see why they can't all exist in the same world. As soon as I get back into a good routine (AKA - next week) I'll e-mail you and we'll figure some of these out. Princessmoi - YES MA'AM! Glad your enjoying.

XXII. THE DECEPTION CONTINUES

Violet impatiently doodled on her paper. She was supposed to be writing a journal entry about her day which meant for her a fictional piece, but since it wouldn't be turned in until Monday she decided to put it off and waste the last thirty or so minutes of the school day. Suddenly the classroom door opened revealing Ms. Sanders the school secretary. "Miss Parr?" she called. Violet looked up at her. "You are dismissed," she said. "Your mother is here to pick you up. It's something about a doctor's appointment."

Violet was clearly surprised. "Oh, right," she said improvising. "I had nearly forgotten." She quickly gathered her books and made for the door.

As she reached her mothers car she was shocked to see Dash waiting in the car along with her mother and Jack-Jack. "Mom, Dash, what are you doing here?" she asked as she closed the door.

Helen started the car out of the drive. "Well, I was a bit concerned this morning when I received a phone call about you being late to school," she said. "I knew it wasn't like you. However, when I received the call saying Dash had been tardy I knew something was wrong so I figured I'd pick you both up a bit early just to be safe."

"Oh," Violet muttered.

"Now don't worry," Helen continued, "Dash told me everything."

"E- everything?" Violet stuttered as she sank back in her seat.

"Everything," Helen repeated. Violet glared back at Dash with a look that could kill. "But Vi, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you." Violet nearly fainted at her mother's reaction. "In fact we should consider ourselves fortunate that you snuck out with your Incredigirl costume just like Dash did with his."

Violet realized what had happened. She turned back to Dash quite relieved and mouthed 'thank you.' He just gave one of his big childish smiles. 'I'd hug him right now if it wouldn't look suspicious,' she thought.

"Anyways," Helen continued, "until we solve this mess I want both of you to stay home."

"What? But I've got soccer today!" Dash yelled.

"Mom," Violet followed him, "I've got a da- I mean, I'm going out tonight." She changed her voice to a more secretive tone.

"With Tony Rydinger," Dash teased. She shot him another look taking back her previous affectionate thoughts for the boy.

"No, no, and stop it!" Helen said in answer to both questions and the bickering. Jack-Jack laughed at the sudden change of moods in the car. "No one's going out and that's final."

"And what do I tell Tony?" Violet asked desperately. "Oh sorry I can't make the movie; I'm being hunted by evil supers."

"Yeah mom, and the coach?" Dash chimed in.

"I don't know yet," Helen said. "We'll make something up; this is not an uncommon situation in our line of work."

"Yeah but we're not working it," Dash mumbled a defeated gripe from the backseat. The quartet drove in silence for the next few minutes as each party plotted their next move.

After a brief stop for gas and to pick up something for dinner, Violet finally made her move. "Well, if I can't go out can I at least go over to Kari's?"

"Vi-" Helen said exasperated.

"No mom!" she explained. "We have to, uh, study for a big test on Monday."

"Vi I don't think-"

"Please mom, I promise to stay inside."

"Ok," Helen gave in as she made the turn towards Kari's house. "But stay inside and I'm sending your father to pick you up the second he gets off work."

"What!" Dash yelled appalled. "If she can go to Kari's then I can go to Nathan's."

"Do you and Nathan have studying to do?" Helen asked.

"No," Dash said as he folded his arms and sat back in his seat.

The group pulled into the driveway and Violet walked out and walked to the front door. "I'll see you later," Violet said as she walked away. She reached the door but her mom hadn't started to move yet. "You can go now!" Violet called.

"I want to make sure she's home first," Helen said. "I don't want you out here alone."

'Uh oh,' Violet thought, 'I didn't count on this.' She reached up and pushed the doorbell.

"Coming," a voice called. It was Kari's. Just then the door opened. "Vi! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"Well it was kind of last minute," Violet said. Helen honked the horn and waved as she pulled out.

Kari stepped past Violet. "Hi Mrs. Parr, Dash, Jack-Jack." She retracted her hand and stumbled a little when she got to Jack-Jack. "Well Vi it's really good to see you-" she said turning back to her but stopped when she found no one there. "Vi?" she asked while checking the porch and peering into the house. She walked back in and turned to the kitchen. "Mom, I think it's time for my medication again," she yelled. "You wouldn't believe what I just saw." She closed the door.

'Well that was easy enough,' Violet thought as she returned to visibility on the porch. 'Now I can spend the rest of the day fighting crime and still make my date with Tony.' Her mother had said her father would pick her up after work which ends at 5:00 but 'work' also included a round of super duties which wouldn't get him here until at least 8:30. She had more than enough time for the 6:15 movie. Violet went around the corner and put on her Invision suit over the clothes she wanted to wear for her date. She then dropped the necklace Tony gave her into her waist pouch so it would be hidden and tightly rolled her trench coat and fedora placing them in there as well. Ready to go, started off on her day.


	23. Fighting Time

REVIEWS: Sean - Not a bad idea. I might try to sneak it in somewhere, although I've already got a pretty good piece of underwear humor planned for the third installment. Just because they made a Superman movie and it's not at all realistic doesn't mean he doesn't exist. I'm thinking about writing a scene where the Incredibles go to see the rediculous movie made about them for the first time. Thanks again for reviewing. Person who cares - I'm really quite glad you do care because your reviews are so nice. We'll just have to see what kind of retribution lies ahead for her and Dash now that she's brought him into her little web. Soccergurl - Thanks again for reviewing. I can always expect a nice one from you. Thank you all.

XXIII. FIGHTING TIME

"Frozone, freeze up the exits and let's trap them inside," Mr. Incredible called out to his partner from just outside the main entrance of the Metroville Penitentiary.

"Right on Incredible," he called back. The two were responding to a prison break attempt gone wrong. The thieves that Dash and Elastigirl had taken out just over a week ago had stormed the guards, broken free, and taken them hostage. Mr. Incredible and Frozone had been called in to handle the situation.

Meanwhile Invision was across town handling her last case of the afternoon. It was a simple mugging, her third of the week. A rather large man had gotten a smaller man in an ally and was taking his wallet. With the wallet securely in his grasps he turned to run but a swift kick from an invisible source sent the loot flying from his hands to the ground. "What the-" he yelled as he turned to see Invision appear before him. He was deeply startled by the girl sleekly attired in purple and black with a teal hair band – that had been her personal addition but she didn't dare tell Edna. "Who are you?" the man demanded frightened.

"I'm Invision of course," she replied with a smile.

The man turned to leave but not without diving for the wallet but Invision was much too quick having put a large forcefield around it which the man bounced off hard. "Ouch!" he cried.

Invision had moved to block the man's exit. "You're not going anywhere," she told him. At that the man brandished a handgun from his pocket. Invision was caught off guard as he hadn't used a weapon in his robbery but quickly waved her left hand in front of herself to put up a force field. After two bullets the man realized he wasn't getting anywhere so he turned to the man he'd robbed preparing to fire at him.

'Oh no,' Invision thought as she realized her mistake in not protecting the man. She quickly whipped her right hand in his direction and absorbed him in a force field just in time to stop the two bullets. 'Whew,' she thought relieved. The crook had obviously planned this reaction as he immediately ran towards the wallet. 'Darn it,' Invision thought when she realized the trick but what she saw surprised her even more than the robber. The wallet wasn't there; instead looking around she found it safely with the victim behind her other force field. 'That can't be,' she thought. 'I must've moved the whole force rather than creating a new one. That's cool, energy manipulation.' She smiled. Looking back to the crook who had finally accepted that the wallet wasn't there she devised a plan. 'Time to rap this up,' she thought. She dropped her force field and instantly went invisible. She ran up behind him and kicked the gun from his hand then bent down and kicked his legs out from under him. "Run," she yelled at the other man as she dropped her other force field. The man collected his wallet and ran. Invision then ran toward the gun but the thief could hear her footsteps with his face still so close to the ground and tripped her in the process. The impact returned her to visibility. "That does it!" she screamed visibly annoyed. The man was staggering to his feet but she jumped up instantly, threw out both her hands and created a force field around herself that stretched from wall to wall. At about 20 feet across and just as high it was one of her biggest ever and effectively boxed the man in. She decided to float up into it to appear even more menacing and the man was undoubtedly startled. Suddenly she realized the gun was floating right in front of her inside the field too. 'Hmm, that's new,' she thought. She concentrated on the gun and it instantly dropped discharging as it the ground several feet below. The bullet ricocheted off of the field shot back over her shoulder and bounced back off her field into the ground. Invision winced but managed to keep her massive field and levitation going. 'Maybe, I should be more careful.' She thought of her mother's words. 'Dead supers don't make good heroes.' As Invision reflected on the incident a cop pulled up. 'Took them long enough,' she thought.

"Invision!" the cop yelled what she decided to take as a thank you. She instantly dropped the field and fell to the ground. She stumbled forgetting how high she'd been but quickly regained her balance and blushed with some embarrassment. Settling her composure she turned back to the officer smiled and nodded to one side in the fashion she'd recently adopted as her signature then disappeared. The officer stopped for a second but then quickly ran over and cuffed the man.

As Invision walked out of the ally – still invisible – she noticed more police cars coming. 'It was only one crook,' she thought, 'why so many cops?' When the cars passed the scene it became apparent they were headed elsewhere.

She walked over to the empty unit of the officer who was taking care of the crook and listened to the radio. The only words she heard were "jail break." 'Aha,' she thought. She glanced at her watch. '5:50, the prison is across town but just two blocks from the theater; if I hurry I can make it.' This was one of those rare moments where she wished she was her brother Dash. 'How to get there with maximum speed,' she thought. Her biggest downfall besides her lack of offensive abilities was that she was always on foot, but now she had an idea. She raised both hands over her creating a force field and floated up in it. She concentrated and it began moving forward slowly. 'There's too much friction,' she thought. She looked up, concentrated harder, and the whole field rose a few feet above the street. One more thought and she was off; it wasn't as fast as a car, let alone her brother, but she was moving at least as fast as a bike.

Invision soon arrived at the prison. By this time her transport was so second nature that she barely had to think about it and had even incorporated her invisibility into it. Dropping out of her field she dashed into the prison and returned to visibility. She ran from room to room finding nothing. For several minutes this continued until she reached the office of the guards. There she found three guards out cold but also two crooks in the same condition, not to mention a whole in the wall where one had hit it hard. As strange as this seemed it was the window that caught her attention. Something was wrong with it. She walked towards it. 'Is this a trap,' she thought. She put her hand on it and found it was ice cold. "Lucius," she said out loud without thinking. She suddenly heard voices behind her at a distance talking jovially but she knew who they were.

Mr. Incredible reentered the guards' office talking to Frozone but stopped abruptly when he saw someone in front him. Initially it looked like his daughter with her back to him with the long raven hair that left him speechless; but he quickly regained his voiced and recognized her when she put on the gray fedora from her bag – she already had the trench coat on. He shook the previous thought from his head. "Invision!" he said. She turned to him. "What are you doing here?"  
"What and leave the saving of the world to the men?" she quipped. "I don't think so." She had been dying to use that line that she'd heard her mother say in an old interview once and this was the perfect time. The line instantly clicked with Mr. Incredible but he wasn't sure from where. Cutting short the chat and the risk of being caught she turned invisible and made for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Incredible yelled as he jumped in front of the door blocking the only exit.

"What are you doing?" Invision yelled back. She then realized she'd given away the fact hat she was still in the room. 'Violet be more careful!' she yelled at herself in her head.

"You're not going anywhere," said Mr. Incredible. "Not until we find out who you are and get you properly registered with the SOA." Invision knew she couldn't do that and wasn't about to be found out without a fight so she said nothing. After a moment of silence Mr. Incredible spoke up. "Zone, freeze this place up, you'll hit her eventually."

"Right," he replied and began firing. Invision couldn't believe it, her own father having her shot at – even if he didn't know it was her. Frozone hit several places including her last known position but she'd managed to keep out of the way each time. They kept up the cat and mouse for some time until the whole room was covered in ice.

"You're not getting out!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

'Oh really,' Invision thought now that she'd developed a plan. She knew how much her father loved to do things himself and was going to use it against him. She positioned herself partway between her father and Frozone but just out of her dad's reach. 'Three, two, one' she counted. She instantly turned visible, yelled "Hey Frozone!" turned invisible again and ducked." It worked. When she turned visible her father reached for her moving away from the door and Frozone turned and shot at the sound of her voice freezing the arms and torso of Mr. Incredible who had gotten in the way. Invision then escaped between his legs. She laughed as she ran off.

"Aw man! That ain't right!" Frozone said examining his partner.

"She got away!" Mr. Incredible said as he broke the thin layer of ice that Frozone had laid on him.

Outside Invision had sat down invisible on a bench to rest. 'Oh no, Tony!' she thought jumping up. She checked her watch again '6:32 I'm late! He's going to hate me,' she thought as she began to move quickly inside a force field. She made it to the theater just in time to see Tony getting into his dad's car to leave. She would've run up and stopped him then if she wasn't still in her costume. Instead she just turned to go back to Kari's where she waited invisible in the bushes until her dad arrived almost two hours later to take her home.


	24. Revelations

REVIEWS: Soccergurl and Princessmoi - As long as I'm getting reviews from you two I know all is well. Glad you liked. I hope you enjoy now as we move off in new directions. Please let me know what you think and I promise - ALL will be revealed in time.

XXIV. REVELATIONS

Violet woke up on Saturday morning in an unusual way. The sun was shining brightly through her window. 'Wow it's almost eleven,' she thought after looking at her alarm clock. She was finally refreshed having taken in a lot of rest after pulling the type of days she had recently. She got up and dressed; her next feeling was one of hunger. The night before she'd gone to bed without dinner since her mother assumed she'd eaten at Kari's. 'Maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell her,' she thought as she fixed her hair. Violet stared at her reflection in the mirror; she couldn't help but think of all she'd done recently. She was able to rationalize the fighting without her parents' knowledge or permission but the stories she told them she couldn't. It had started with bending the truth but developed into outright lies. It wasn't good; it was a flat out sin. The young girl put her hair back in a band but frowned at herself over the thoughts. Now ready, she pushed the idea from her mind and proceeded to the kitchen.

'That's unusual,' Violet thought to herself as she passed an empty living room. 'Dash should be watching his cartoons right now. Oh well.' She shrugged it off. As she walked into the kitchen she saw her whole family waiting. Everybody stopped when she entered and no one looked happy except for Jack-Jack who seemed quite out of place giggling in his high chair. It was obvious they'd been arguing but what made her lose her hungry feeling was that no one was talking to her. She walked slowly in and sat in her usual place. Bob instantly got up and dropped the morning paper that he'd been reading right in front of her.

Then she realized what had happened. Right there on the front page 'Invision Pictured' read the headline with a picture of her and Dash fighting those bad guys the previous morning. The subtext read 'The Dash Fights Again: Boy Seems OK After Incident.' "I thought we talked about this," Helen said sternly. "It's bad enough that you've been doing this behind our backs and against our wishes but lying like you have and then asking you little brother to do the same. Vi I don't know how we'll ever be able to trust you again." Violet just sat there and listened.

"Why didn't you talk to me yesterday," Bob said. "Did you think you could just be Invision forever and we'd never find out? You could've been hurt. Didn't you think of that?"

Helen continued, "we've already talked to your brother about his lie yesterday and he knows he's in trouble too. We haven't decided what we're going to do yet but it won't be light. Now, I'll get you breakfast but you're spending the rest of the day in your room. No phone, music, TV, anything. Do you understand?" Violet just nodded.

Helen returned to fixing breakfast while Bob stared out the window deep in thought. Violet just glared at the paper in front of her and Dash finished his cereal slowly. Violet drifted into a deep depression. 'Why did I lie? Of all the stupid things I could have done.' She was terribly disturbed by her own actions and her conscience was imposing upon her a punishment far worse than any her parents could dream up. Suddenly, the whole party was interrupted by the doorbell.

Bob and Helen walked to the door with Dash trailing at a distance. Violet merely sat in the kitchen not caring who it was. Bob opened the door to reveal a haggard Rick Dicker standing on the lawn. He held up a copy of the morning news and proceeded to enter the house with his agents close behind. "Bob didn't we talk about this; I said clearly no children," he said. "I'm sure Congress is outraged; it'll be a wonder if they don't shut us down. We need to talk – alone," he said staring at Dash.

"Go to your room, now!" his mother said. Dash left hurriedly.

The three began to talk but what about was inaudible to Violet who had started to pick at the food that her mother had set out. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. As the pattern continued Jack-Jack suddenly dropped the orange that he'd been sucking on. Entirely unable to reach it he started for Violet's attention. "Vi-vi-vi-vi-vi," he called. Violet didn't even realize he was talking let alone saying her name. After getting no reaction he started to cry but Violet was still unfazed, deep in thought over what she'd done.

Helen could here Jack-Jack from the living room. "Vi, take care of your brother!" she yelled.

Violet heard that but it made her feel even worse reminding her how useless she had felt. Nothing moved her until she caught site of the flickering light bouncing off the paper. She looked up and gasped to see her baby brother burst into flame. "MOM, DAD!" she yelled.

Helen recognized the panic instantly and was doubly shocked when the smoke detector went off less than a second later. Everyone darted for the kitchen and saw the blazing baby with Violet helplessly watching not knowing what to do. Helen's maternal instincts kicked in as she ran for the fire extinguisher but Bob just stood their knowing full well what was going on. "He's a fire starter!" Bob exclaimed to Rick who was standing beside him.

Before Helen could get back to him he the fire had stopped but was instantly replaced by a dark blue form similar to Jack-Jack's but much more slender. This form was gelatinous and it slid slowly down the highchair piling itself on top of the fallen fruit. There he resumed his shape and went back to normal. He picked up the orange and laughed as he waddled over to his father who picked him up in his arms. "Looks like he's more than a fire starter," Rick said.

"Cool," Dash whispered.

"What was that!" Helen asked franticly running to get to her child.

"I think that was his little secret," Bob replied.

"But what was it? I've never seen that class of powers before," she said.

"I don't even know what it is Rick said."

"How are we going to deal with a kid that burns the house down on a daily basis?" Dash added looking at the thoroughly scorched high chair.

"Well first I'm having a sprinkler system installed like at our old house," Bob laughed.

Helen laughed at him and bent down to Dash's level, "the same way we dealt with a five year old who disappeared into thin air and sixty mile per hour toddler – patience," she said.

"In the mean time," Rick interrupted, "I believe it's imperative we find out what's going on."  
"Right," Bob said, "but how?"

"What about Dr. Angel?" Dash suggested.

"Who?" asked Rick.

"Dash, what are you talking about?" his mother asked.

Dash explained. "Well, when he gave me that check up he did that thing that took away my powers."

"-And gave them to himself. Of course, Dr. Angelo," Helen said.

"Right," Rick said, "his bio-interface is exactly what we need and he's an expert on the use of super powers. In fact, he has an advanced degree in super studies. He's practically an expert on all things super. I didn't know he went by another name."

"Wait, what are you talking about," Bob asked.

"Come on; I'll explain in the car," Helen said. The group headed for their cars but Helen turned back when she saw Violet still in the kitchen. She went up and hugged her. "You know you can come too," Helen told her. Violet just nodded as her eyes watered. "Oh honey, it's ok. We still love you; we always will, but there are just some things you have to take responsibility for." She nodded again. "Now come on, you don't want to miss your brother's big day." Violet managed a smile but buried her head in her mom's side as they walked to the car.

"I love you mom," she said through a tear, "and I'm so sorry."


	25. Truths

REVIEWS: Sean - Hi-yi-yi-yi-yi you are just full of ideas. Why don't you pick one for me to start with since I can't do all twenty-some-odd crossovers at once. Also, what happens in a week? Just kidding! How could I forget? Glad you enjoy. Princessmoi - I'll miss your reviews but I know you'll be there in spirit. Good luck on exams and thanks again for all of your kind words. Soccergurl - Do you have this edition already? I'd love to know the final tally! I must confess to all that this fic was finished long before I even knew there was going to be a Jack-Jack Attack or a more in-depth explination to his powers so as you'll see I took alot of personal liscence in explaining them. Don't fear though, I'll bring everything back in line for fanfic 2 when I know exactly what is what - although how exactly I will do that is yet to be determined. Clio - I'm glad you like Jack-Jack. He's my second favorite character after Dash. I actually modeled him very much after my little brother - they share alot of similarities. Thanks for the review. Person Who Cares - Glad you like. Fate has already dealt its hand for Violet - she just doesn't know it yet. Wait and see where the cards take them. Thank you all for the kind reviews.

XXV. TRUTHS

Dr. Angelo walked into exam room A-113 to find the whole Incredible family waiting for him. "Hey Dr. Angel!" Dash greeted.

"Hey kiddo!" he returned. "How's that noggin?"

"Much better thanks," he replied, "and I don't know what you did but I discovered some cool new tricks."

"Let me guess," said the doctor. "Your time perspective slowed down and you were seeing things in slow motion?"

"Well, uh, yeah," said Dash, "That's it, except I was still going at normal speed. How'd you know?"

"Ouch, I bet that played havoc with the laws of physics," he replied. "But your powers will have their occasional spikes like that since you're at _that_ age." Bob and Helen giggled remembering when they went through that age. "When supers are just a year or so short of puberty their powers can briefly manifest above their mature level in short spikes that often wreak havoc on the user."

Helen filled him in. "Your father nearly broke every dish his mother owned and I went through a time in which I'd bounce like a rubber ball every time I took a step." Violet had never had the experience though since she had been so restricted in using her power although there had been an occasion when her clothes mysteriously disappeared and another when every time she tried to pick up a spoon a force field kept her from it.

Dr. Angelo continued. "When I had your powers last week and some time to myself I did some experimenting. Since I'm an adult your powers manifested in me in their most mature form. I managed to run all the way to Canada and back in just over an hour, had nearly unlimited stamina. I was also able to perceive time very slowly for a couple of seconds making them seem like twenty or thirty. With enough concentration you can probably go a bit longer." Dash was amazed to hear all that he'd soon be capable of. "Oh hey, here's a good practice start for you." He threw Dash a book that was nearly a half inch thick; Dash just looked at it. "Go ahead, read it." Dash opened it and started. "Now, really concentrate on the words, and don't try to analyze it. There'll be plenty of time for that later." Dash complied and read on. He flipped one page, then paused, and flipped another. Then he flipped it again. Before long he had put his hand on the edge and was flipping through it like a cartoon flip book; he finished in about two seconds. "Well?" Dr. Angelo asked.

"Cool," Dash replied, "I now know everything about the Declaration of Independence." That was the subject of the book he'd been given.

"Really," said Dr. Angelo. "When was it signed?"  
"July 4th, 1778," Dash answered.

Dr. Angelo laughed. "You'll get better with practice. It's a handy feature though. It has to do with rapid eye movement, an enhanced photographic memory, and the enhanced comprehension. I read nine books in one hour that night but don't do it too often, I got a major headache after a while. The brain still has to organize it you know."

"Right," Dash said as if he'd known all along.

"So wait," Violet interrupted, "that means I should be at my top capacity now but just yesterday I made two new discoveries."

"Well I imagine since you've always suppressed your powers that your time was much more subtle and you didn't learn everything there was to your power. In fact the very nature of your force fields makes it likely you weren't even able to fathom all of the possibilities."

"That makes sense, I guess" Violet said. "Do you think I've discovered them all by now?"

"I don't know," the doctor said while thinking about it. "Have you tried your powers in tandem yet?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

"When a super is blessed with multiple powers they usually work together to yield an even better result. Do you use force field and invisibility together?"

"Of course," she said. "I usually use invisibility inside the force field."

"Yes but have you turned other objects inside your force field invisible?"  
"No, never," replied Violet.

"Dash, toss me that book back," Dr. Angelo asked. Dash did and he set it on the counter. "Ok, force field up." She complied putting a small one around the book. "Now focus on your invisibility." She did and went invisible. "Good, now focus on the field." It began to flicker; she too started to go in and out of invisibility. "Good girl, just a little more. Concentrate." Suddenly she reappeared and the book disappeared followed by the field a moment later. "There you go! Won't Dash be surprised when he starts running into invisible barriers in a week or so." Violet lost her concentration as she laughed at the thought returning the book and field to visibility. Dash just scowled at the premise. "It's a lot of little discoveries he said but they can add up." Violet smiled. "Yep that's one solid field," he said as he went up to pat it and feel its structure. Suddenly he was jolted back when he touched it. "Ouch!" he yelled, "it's charged. Packs quite a punch, that thing does."

"Really?" Bob questioned. "Dash always seems to bounce off and I've walked into a few myself but I've never gotten a shock."

"Hmmm," Dr. Angelo thought out loud. "This is just a theory I've been working on, but Bob would you just touch the force field."

"Ok," he said. He touched it and nothing happened.

"Now you Dash." He did the same and again without result. "Helen?" She to felt it and got nothing. Dr. Angelo reached back out and again he got zapped. "Well I'll be-" he said. "I had theorized a while back that supers might be able to interact with other supers in their family in ways that their powers would normally prevent. I'd never been able to test it until now."

"That must be how we did the hamster ball thing on the island and again yesterday," Dash said.

"That's right," Helen said, "you two are _almost_ indestructible as a team." She emphasized almost for good reason.

"Quite amazing, it recognizes your genetic patterns" Dr. Angelo said. "You should all experiment with one another to see if you can come up with some other combinations. Oh but Bob, don't expect to find a combination with Helen since you two aren't really blood related."

"That's ok," Bob said putting an arm around and smiling slyly at his wife. "We've got our own little combinations that work very well."

"Bob!" Helen exclaimed blushing with embarrassment.

Dr. Angelo laughed. "Now I believe the reason we're here in the first place is Jack-Jack." He walked over and took the child from Helen. "Now you said he turned to fire then a blue gelatinous substance right."

"Yes," Helen said, "what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, it sounds like perhaps a non-compositional metamorphism where he changes composition but keeps his physical size and basic shape but there's only one way to find out for sure. Ready?" He placed a hand on his head. The others nodded. Jack-Jack then giggled from the process' tickling sensation. Dr. Angelo gave him back to Helen. "Wait a minute," he said allowing the energy to enthrall him. "Oh God!" he let out a scream that caused everyone to jump as he dropped to his knees. Bob rushed up to help him but stopped abruptly when the doctor burst into flame. He screamed louder but stopped as he shrank down into an orange, then grew to a small barking dog. Finally the transformation was complete and he grew into none other than syndrome, aiming a zero-point energy beam that caught Bob and threw him against a door knocking him out cold. Helen gasped and threw a punch that hit him across the face. He went down hard and reverted back to his original form.

A nurse opened the door startled by the commotion and saw him and Bob lying on the floor. "Emergency!" she yelled summoning a number of orderlies that rushed in and took the two away. "Mrs. Parr, wait here, I'll call for you as soon as we get him looked at."


	26. Revealed

REVIEWS: Princessmoi - I'm really glad you like my ideas. I won't tell you whether or not I'm a super though. Have to protect my secret identity - that is if I have one. As for how I make people like my fics I think it's because I like - no - love the characters and the story. This is litterally my life outside of school. I'm so into this in fact that I - in all seriousness - have every intention of naming my first son Dashiell. It's that kind of passion that's driving the story - a passion I share with all of my readers. Thanks again for all of your reviews.

XXVI. REVEALED

Bob Parr woke up in a bed after about thirty minutes. "What happened," he asked. His family stood around him and Dr. Angelo walked up wearing several bandages himself.

"Hello Bob, you're going to be ok but this will be difficult to explain," said the doctor. "Frankly, I've never seen anything quite like your son before. These new generation supers seem to get stronger and stronger."

"How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes, you took the full impact without your suit on."

"Ok," Bob said, "so what's the deal with Jack-Jack?"

"He has multiple powers – three to be exact. First he is a shape-shifter but he's unbounded not non-compositional like I thought. That means if he can dream it he can be it and you won't be able to tell him from the original - thus all the shapes. Right now he's young so his restrictions are elemental. Fire is the most basic so you'll see that one the most like you saw in the kitchen this morning and in the office with me. Some metals, water, and even some gases are possible if he has any idea what they are. This will expand as he grows; plants like the orange, animals like the dog, then people and eventually even other supers. Although, he may never even realize his full potential with that kind of power. It's all mental, as you saw my transformations were all things he was very familiar with as your wife later explained to me."

Helen interrupted. "Right, the orange, the dog which was just like his stuffed animal, even Syndrome." Everyone listened with awe now.

Dr. Angelo continued. "Second he has what we call emotional personification. This will be tough to deal with since he can't control it and will never be able too. It's another type of metamorphism. He'll shift every time he loses control of his emotions. Right now these show themselves as seemingly super-natural or monstrous forms much like the gelatin form you saw this morning and will usually follow in a pattern of shape shifting. As he grows he'll connect physical objects with these emotions and that's how they'll manifest. In my mature form that's what happened to me; I became scared of the powers and that fear manifested in Jack-Jack's nightmare, namely Syndrome." Everyone stared at the baby taking this all in. "Finally, he also has power enhancement. I didn't expect that. He's capable of raising a super's power to a higher level much like the spikes we told Dash about earlier. He did that to me when I took his powers mine jumped to the level and transferred to him while I had his. It's almost like a defense mechanism but I can't imagine what it'd be like if he did it to one of you."

"You should've seen him," Helen said. "While he had the doctor's power he was levitating things all over the place for about ten minutes. He really knows how to use his power."

"Yes," said the doctor. "It's a good sign too, showing he can control them – well most of them. In fact the way that spike went I doubt he even lost his powers and I just replicated them instead of taking them. Fortunately mine came back quickly too so I was able to heal myself and get these powers under control – keep myself mentally stable."

Bob got up off the bed but stumbled from weakness.

"Careful," Dr. Angelo said helping him back to the bed. "I had to do a bio-interface to make sure you were ok. I have your powers right now. Fortunately strength is something I can handle."

"How did he get such power?" Bob asked.

"Well," said the doctor, "the powers increase with each generation. We know little about their origins but some speculate that some old stories like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or the Phantom of the Opera may be loosely based on early supers. A simple shape shifter with one change, a minor telekinetic and telepath, stuff like that. If that's true and we've come this far in just over a hundred years then who knows how fast supers will develop, especially in families like yours where supers are marrying other supers. It presents a whole new world of potential. Frightening, but full of potential."

"I see," Bob said.

Suddenly Rick Dicker broke into the room. "Bob, thank God you're ok. We've got trouble."

"What is it," Bob asked.

"Positron and his gang are back."

"Right," Helen said. "Can you take the kids home for us?"

"No they must go too," he said. Their faces lit up. "I'll permit it this time."

Helen retorted. "But I'm not sure I want-"

Rick cut her off, "there's eight of them this time – too many. I want you _all_ to go."

Bob nodded. "Ok let's go," he said.

"Frozone's in route," Rick said but I need you to hurry.

"Right. It's show time," Bob said. The family quickly headed for the waiting Incredibile.


	27. The Fight

REVIEWS: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They have really meant alot to me. Sean - I figured as much. Yes I was a huge fan of the origional MMPRs. In fact that would be an excelent starting point - so that's where I'll begin. As for the Mask and Highlander, I think I am familiar enough with them to make them happen. Look to my final chapter tomorrow for a synopsis of what my plans are. Thanks again for reviewing. Princessmoi - So glad you like. If I kept your interest through 26 chapters I am thoroughly satisfied with myself. Clio - Glad you like my take on their powers. I really wanted to establish an evolution that I can work on in upcoming fics. So glad you like. Soccergurl - Yes, this is the BIG fight scene. Glad you like Jack-Jack's powers. Looks like I'm going to have alot of explaning to do in fic two to rectify this with Jack-Jack Attack. Don't worry though, I have a plan. All will work out. Lover of Jack-Jack -You'll love this chapter. That's a promise. Hope the confusion didn't ruin your enjoyment though. Thanks for reviewing. Esunamoon - I came up with that scenario the first night I saw the movie. That's probably my favorite line too. Good catch on the typos. I must confess that I did not originally intend to publish this so I was a bit careless but even after editing it three times I still missed some things. Also I do my best creative work at night, unfortunately it's also sloppier since I'm tired; that just adds to the mess. I can't wait to do the third one either. In fact, if I didn't need the second one I would've skipped right to it; now I'm trying not to rush number two so it will be of good quality. I promise to all I will devote just as much care to both of those as I did this one. Thank you all again.

XXVII. THE FIGHT

The family was briefed on the car ride while they donned their uniforms. The new supers fighting with Positron were all disgruntled youngsters and all wore the single colored outfits with a matching mask, dyed hair, and gold letter that had now earned them the name rainbow gang. Now included in the group was five others. Unfortunately they only had basic information since besides Positron, Touchforce, and Mirror, only one other had tried to register with the SOA. Among the newbies, first was Nailer wearing the brown. He could absorb any metal into his skin and fire it back in the form of a nail. The second was wearing green and she was called Scatter. She had the ability to atomize anything non-biological then reassemble it elsewhere. The third was another very young boy wearing silver. They called him Mindtrap because he was multi-talented in telekinesis and his capacity for analyzing and learning. In purple, the fourth was a black boy called Micron. He could make anything he touched grow or shrink and it would stay that way for almost a minute before abruptly reverting back to its original size. Last was another girl in black called enhancer. She was the one who had tried to register with SOA and they knew her Name to be Zena. Apparently she had the same power enhancing ability that Jack-Jack has.

"Here you go," said Helen to her daughter as she handed over her uniform. "I made a few adjustments for you – Invision."

Violet suddenly shook from her depression and looked curiously in the bag. It was her Incredigirl suit but now included her purple trimmed Invision mask, a teal headband, and her little Invision bag with the logo on it. Violet was shocked; it was the perfect combination. "Thanks mom," she said with a smile.

"I know you'll do us proud," Helen said. "You've really proven yourself."

This was what the girl needed to hear. For the first time she really felt important and felt as though she could be of use. "Thank you," she said with watery eyes. They embraced. "I love you so much."

Dash got up from the machine that had automatically changed him into his suit and Violet stepped in. "Cool," he said.

"Dash! Where's your helmet?" Helen questioned him furiously.

"Don't worry mom," he said, "E gave me this headband to wear instead; she said it would work just as well."

"No sir. You put that helmet on now. I don't want a repeat event-"  
"But mom this is what I was wearing when Positron threw me through that wall."

Mr. Incredible interrupted, "Dash, listen to your mother."

"Mom it really did work," Invision added moving away from the machine. "Besides if Dr. Angelo was right about these new manifestations in Dash then shouldn't he have maximum peripheral vision?"

Helen was dumbfounded. She couldn't argue with the logic since the helmet which had been modeled after Gazerbeam's did cut down on vision at the corners and she did see how hard of an impact he'd walked away from in his meeting with Positron. "Very well," she said stepping into the machine. "Just be careful."

Dash smiled widely at her. "Right mom!"

"Ok," Mr. Incredible said. "There are eight of them and five of us not counting Jack-Jack." No one really liked the idea of him being there. "Any thoughts?"

"I'll take Touchforce," Dash said. "I'm fast enough that her power is minimized against me."

"Right," came the reply. "Vi can you handle Positron, your force fields seem to offer protection against him that we don't have."

"You bet dad," she said. She was more determined than ever now that she knew her father had such confidence in her.

"I'll take mirror again," Elastigirl said. "I've learned her secrets."

"Great!" replied Mr. Incredible. "I'll go for Mindtrap. I might be able to wear him down by throwing his stuff back at him. Frozone just contacted Mirage and said he'd keep the other four busy while we work and try to keep us from getting double-teamed. Ready?" he asked as they pulled up to the scene.

"You bet dad!" Dash answered for everyone.

"Ok, It's show time!"

The family ran from the car and separated in the streets each one looking for his or her evil counterpart. Elastigirl stopped just long enough to hand Jack-Jack over to Rick who had followed them there. "Take him," she said. "If he's absolutely needed we'll come back for him but until then don't let him out of your sight." Jack-Jack giggled profusely at the events that were unfolding before him.

"Very well," Rick replied. "Now hurry!" Mrs. Incredible rushed back to join the fight.

Dash was the first to reach his target. Touchforce shot back after colliding unexpectedly with the ten year old's hand. Of course the impact left a similar reaction on Dash who stumbled before turning around to make another run.

Mr. Incredible soon reached Mindtrap. 'There's only one way to beat a psycho,' he thought. Lifting up the largest truck he could find he hurled it at the boy but Mindtrap turned around just in time to catch it with his thoughts. He held it there for a second until Mr. Incredible heard the sound of stressed metal and saw the truck bend in to the shape of a missile. "Uh oh," he said and ducked out of the way just narrowly missing the projectile which had been flung at him.

Invision crept up to Positron using invisibility to mask her position. She threw up a force field around him and lifted him quickly off of the ground cutting him off from anything he could possibly polarize. He was effectively incapacitated. 'Great,' Invision thought sarcastically. 'I took out one now what do I do about the other seven?'

Elastigirl finally found Mirror behind a car. "Aha!" she yelled as she kicked into thin air behind a car across the street. She was shocked when her foot passed through thin air instead of hitting a mass. She looked back just in time to see Mirror jump over the car and run over to her side of the street kicking into thin air that sent Elastigirl flying backwards. 'She used a different type of symmetry to cast her reflection,' Elastigirl thought as she regained her footing and began to analyze the event.

Rick waited with Jack-Jack behind the car with a great vantage point of the fight. The kids seemed to be doing well but their parents were having trouble. Jack-Jack's excessive giggling at the scene gave their location away though. In no time Nailer was on top of them. Laying one hand on the car he ate away at its metal and fired three nails directly at the duo. "Gotcha!" Frozone yelled swooping in at the last second with one blast he knocked the nails off course and froze Nailers hand to the car giving Rick time to get away with Jack-Jack.

Mr. Incredible jumped out of the way of a tree just in time to catch a car. The impact landed him on the ground but he quickly returned the favor. The worst of it seamed to be that Mindtrap could catch and he really couldn't. Either way Mindtrap also had the advantage when it came to picking Mr. Incredible himself up and slinging him painfully against a distant wall.

Dash kept running back and forth against Touchforce. Literally at a stalemate neither seemed interested in changing their plans. Although Dash's young hands weren't capable of inflicting serious harm, they were also to fast receive Touchforce's blows.

Mirror had changed her patterns enough to keep Elastigirl running in circles. Every time she thought she had a lock on her, Mirror would show up elsewhere. She was unable to get enough symmetry around the girl to see her as she was. It was almost worse than fighting an invisible opponent.

Frozone next went after enhancer. As long as she was alone her powers were unusable. "Hold it right there little miss," he told her freezing her feet to the pavement below before moving on to find the other two members of his assignment as well as check back on Nailer.

Invision continued her hold on Positron, as long he was there in the force field he couldn't do a thing but she could tell the rest of her family was barely hanging on. 'Who's that?' she questioned herself seeing a green form come toward her. It was Scatter and she was followed by a dazzling display of glitter glinting in the sun. 'What do I do?' she thought with both hands focused on Positron. In a defensive effort having no clue what she was up against she dropped one arm hoping she'd be able to use it as necessary in the coming onslaught.

Dash and Touchforce continued their cat and mouse. With neither party winning Micron joined the fray to make it a two on one. "Uh oh!" Dash yelled as he stumbled over Touchforce for at least the thirtieth time but this time landed right in Micron's waiting arms. "Hey let go!" he yelled but the already small super shrank to about the size of a mouse and fell to the ground. "Hey what the-" he yelled realizing what'd happened. "Uh oh!" He took off running just in time to dodge Touchforce's swift foot coming down on him.

Invision looked up at the shiny particles. They gathered over her head and instantaneously resumed their original shape of a large truck. Invision screamed and threw up a large force field just in time to protect herself but let Positron go in the process. He quickly got his act together and prepared to strike her with a lightning bolt.

"I got you covered!" Frozone yelled cutting off the strike with a blast of ice that coated the boy. "Hurry! You're the only one that can hold him, he'll be out of there in no time."

'There's no way to stop them outnumbered like this,' Mr. Incredible thought to himself as he crouched behind a truck to gain his composure. He thought about that for a moment interrupted only briefly by a tiny Dash running past. Then it hit him; the words that Dr. Angelo had said. 'Together our powers will be stronger. We can combine them in ways they can't.' He looked over and saw his wife take another hit from thin air. 'I've got a plan.' He got up, picked up the truck, and began running at Mindtrap. The boy waited for him thinking he could take him out with a close enough shot but Mr. Incredible abruptly turned right and slammed it down right in front of Elastigirl. The plan worked; Mirror instantly appeared against the background of the solid white paneling. Mrs. Incredible used the opportunity to give her a swift jab across the chin. "We can do this!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

"Together!" came his wife's response. She looked down at Mirror. 'She won't be getting up from that one any time soon.' The two hurried on to help the others.

Dash ran with all his might until he suddenly and abruptly resumed his normal size causing him to lose focus and tumble over a newly freed Nailer. He rose up quickly to meet the man's gaze but Nailer had already latched onto another car. He shot about eight nails at the boy whose escape to either side was blocked by a wall and a car. Dash gasped at the sight and flinched to the right when suddenly everything – including himself this time – slowed. 'This must be-' Dash didn't have time to finish his own thought as he twisted and contorted his body in ways he didn't know possible to dodge the shards. Everything returned to normal. "Ha ha!" he yelled and he looked back to Nailer who shot another wave at the boy. This time Dash flinched left and again he went into slow motion dodging the nails with various gymnastics but the corner of his eye barely caught something. He could see Jack-Jack who'd wandered from Rick and stood directly in the path of the last nail. It moved nearly as fast as he did but Dash, very thankful that he had the increased peripheral vision, in a last effort reached out and was able to coordinate his hand to catch it. Instantly he returned to normal speed and turned to throw the nail back at his adversary. Nailer screamed in pain as the hunk of metal lodged in his arm giving Dash time to grab Jack-Jack and run for cover. "Wait here little guy," he said placing him behind a car and running off to find Touchforce again.

Invision dropped her force field but hit the ground when the truck fell from its upright position right behind her. Scatter grabbed her by one hand restraining it and Micron arrived grabbing the other but without using his power. They pinned her up against a wall and Positron stood before her. He'd freed himself and Enhancer who now stood at his side hanging on his arm. She was obviously using her powers. "You've interfered enough," Positron said charging her, "now you die!"

"Vi-vi-vi-vi-vi," Jack-Jack called as he stormed beneath the legs of Positron. He'd recognized her peril and this time she recognized her name.

Positron let out an evil laugh and dropped the charge on Invision to put one on the baby. "Jack-Jack! No!" she screamed but he continued to run at his toddler waddling pace. Somehow recognizing the charge Jack-Jack burst into flame blocking any substance of himself that Positron could charge. He finally reached his sister returning to normal just as he wrapped his arms around her leg and squeezed.

Invision never knew if he was enhancing her powers or if she was just enraged but something clicked inside her. She let out a scream an projected a force field straight out from her arms knocking Micron and Scatter out cold before expanding to its normal shape to protect her and Jack-Jack from Positron and Enhancer.

Mr. Incredible ran back towards Mindtrap having just been thrown four blocks by his mental powers. He stopped in shock to see his wife's powers had been used against her and she had been mentally knotted around a light post and Mindtrap stood ready to kill her with a final blow. "NO!" Mr. Incredible yelled jumping and delivering a kick to the distracted bad guy just in time to save his wife. Mindtrap crashed through a brick wall and several offices. "Are you ok?" Mr. Incredible asked struggling to free his wife.

"I think so," she said trying to assist him. They finally freed her and she brought her arms around him embracing him and kissing him passionately. "I love you, you know?" she said.

"I love you too," was the reply.

The two rolled away just in time. Mindtrap had thrown a number of the bricks at them that he'd just knocked out. "Go," Mr. Incredible said.

"But you can't do this alone!"

"I know," he said. "I'll keep him busy while I can. Help the kids and get everyone back here as fast as you can." They quickly kissed again fearing for everyone's safety. She complied and he ducked out of the way barely missing yet another truck, which was actually the same one he'd used on Mirror just a bit ago.

Dash and Touchforce had resumed their hit and be hit game each hoping the other's stamina would give out first. Suddenly Dash stopped up against a wall and Touchforce regained her composure and smiled evilly at him. Even so Dash's smile was bigger and he spoke. "Gotcha this time," he said staring past the girl. Touchforce turned around to see Mrs. Incredible stretched into a trampoline between two lamp posts. Dash took the opportunity to plow his whole body into Touchforce at top speed. The impact sent Dash hard into the wall but also sent Touchforce stumbling into Elastigirl. His body automatically applied a great force but her elasticity gave it right back smashing him through the brick wall above the spot Dash had just hit. Dash stumbled to his feet dazed but Touchforce didn't get up.

Frozone suddenly slid down over the duo's heads and they turned just in time to see him coat Nailer in a thick layer of ice. The man had almost taken mother and son by surprise. "Thank's Frozone," Mrs. Incredible called out.

"No sweat," came the reply. "That block won't melt for hours and he's got no metal under there. Sorry I disappeared but I had to help Rick to safety. He was out of it after Mindtrap nearly hit him with a car."

"Oh my God, where's Jack-Jack!" Elastigirl screamed.

"What! You mean they were together?"

"Look!" Dash yelled. "There he is!" He pointed the others in the direction where Jack-Jack, Invision, Positron, and Enhancer were locked in a war of energy projection and super enhancement. "Frozone," Dash said, "I've got a plan but I need a distraction. Can you do it?"

"Right on Speedo." He quickly skied in and engulfed the bad guys in ice. Positron's enhanced powers broke the trap instantly but it was enough to drop his assault on the Incredible kids. Invision recognized this and dropped her field. Elastigirl then reached out and pulled Enhancer off Positron allowing Frozone to blast them both again.

Dash ran to his siblings. "Come on Invision, hamster ball!" he said.

"Right!" she said putting a bubble around them.

"Kids," their mother called to them. "Your fathers in trouble, Mirage just informed me that Mindtrap's got him penned and is about to kill him. They've worked their way far across town. You have to go. We'll keep them busy here."

"Got it mom!" Dash said starting off.

"Dash go faster!" Invision yelled at him even though they traveled near the speed of sound.

"Come on Jack-Jack," he said, "help Dashy out." The baby floated over to him grabbing his neck and they instantly accelerated to near light speed. They came in sight of the battle almost instantly to see Mr. Incredible penned under a large pile of rubble and Mindtrap coming down on him hard. As they reached striking range Jack-Jack reached up and grabbed his sister giving her the ability to lift all three of them in the field as well as raise the field and its momentum into the air to smash into the boy. The impact left him motionless on the street and Invision dropped the field allowing the three to roll to a stop. Jack-Jack giggled profusely over the ride.

"Dad, are you ok!" Dash asked running to his side. Invision removed enough debris in floating force fields to allow him to free himself.

"I am now," said Mr. Incredible as he broke free and embraced his three kids. "Thanks to you."

Suddenly Positron appeared in the direction they'd just come from with Enhancer at his side and Frozone and Elastigirl over his shoulder. He threw the dazed supers in a pile with the others and gave an evil laugh. Mr. Incredible instinctively threw a large piece of debris at him from the pile but Positron merely polarized it and deflected it. "Ah Mr. Incredible, your family makes a formidable team but we are the next generation; we are the supers of tomorrow. Your powers are feeble compared to ours. We are the future! Supers born of supers."

Mr. Incredible suddenly recognized the voice. 'Kenai Paladino,' he thought, 'Gazerbeam's son.' That explained the strength of his powers. 'Just like his father.'

"Yeah well dodge this." Invision said hitting him with another force beam projected from her hands – this time she was several feet away from Jack-Jack. The beam hit him and he fell hard; no longer being charged, Enhancer dropped too. Invison ran to Positron and raised him up in a force field.

"Give it up!" Mr. Incredible said. "You know you can't break from her field and Enhancer's powerless without another super."

"That's not entirely true Mr. Incredible," the woman answered. "I'm called Enhancer for more than one reason." Suddenly Invision dropped to her knees. Enhancer had increased the effects of gravity on her.

"No!" Mr. Incredible yelled as the whole group charged her but she brought them all to their knees. 'Mirage forgot to mention this,' he thought.

Invision screamed with pain as her chest caved inward and she could barely hold the field on Positron. As the effects got stronger everyone screamed out in agony. None of them could do anything with such tremendous force acting on them.

Under pressure, Jack-Jack began crying; then he flamed. He burned brighter and brighter as he became increasingly upset. All of the sudden he disappeared, but unknown to the others he'd morphed into a hydrogen form of himself and, no longer restrained by the earth's or Enhancer's gravity, he floated up. As he rose the wind blew him towards Enhancer. Passing over her he again morphed into lead and with the increased effects of gravity came down on her with tremendous force.

Enhancer lost her hold on everyone with the devastating impact. The whole family returned to their feet and ran to help him except for Invision who was intensifying her force field around Positron. The group then ran smack into a wall of gravity created by Enhancer preventing their passage. As Enhancer and Jack-Jack grabbed hold of one another both were enhancing the other's powers and the process continuously multiplied. Enhancer seemed to be winning as the gravitational force was too much for the baby. Everyone watched in horror. Jack-Jack's expressions became more and more intense as he sank lower to the ground in tears. Finally very upset, he flamed. He burned higher and brighter with intensity while shrinking lower and lower to the ground. The family cheered him on from outside even though it seemed useless. Violet wished now more than ever that she could protect her brother even though she had always hated being the baby sitter before. 'He has to do this one on his own,' she thought as she reaffirmed her hold on Positron with new anger. Finally Jack-Jack's emotions overtook him and the flames died; the family gasped knowing for sure he was dead.

Instantly the toddler trembled and the earth shook under him. All held their breath in horror. At last his emotions took control of him and the red demon form once again embraced his body and he leaped up grabbing Enhancer's head and swinging her from side to side. She screamed wildly at his torture.

"He's going to make it!" Mr. Incredible yelled. Suddenly the gravitational field began to glow around them. Invision – familiar with energy manipulation saw the signs and with her free hand engulfed herself and her family in a force field just in time. The gravitational field blew up pounding them all with intense energy but Invision's field held strong. As the dust settled Invision dropped her field. It then became appearant of how the battle had ended. Enhancer was out cold and Jack-Jack sat on top of her in his little red jumper and black mask giggling.

The whole family walked up and hugged him even Invision now that the cops had arrived with equipment to take Positron off her hands.

Everyone looked around. Only then did they realize that they had fought their way into the Parrs' old neighborhood and once again there sat a little boy on a tricycle. He yelled. "That was totally wicked!"


	28. Finale

REVIEWS: Sean - Yes I do know TMNT and yes that would be a good one. I hope you like the sequels. Princessmoi - I'm glad you loved it that much. I hope you enjoy the finale. Soccergurl - hehe, How could you have a true Incredific without Rusty? Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Lover of Jack-Jack - No, this is the last chapter. I'm glad you liked Jack-Jack and I'm sure you'll find myupcoming stories update below interesting. Thanks again everyone!

XXVIII. FINALE

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Violet said to Tony outside of the little church where both families had attended Sunday services.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "If your dad wouldn't let you leave, then there wasn't very much you could do about it. That kind of thing does happen you know."

She laughed a little. "Yeah I guess so."

"So, pick up where we left off next Friday?" he asked.

"You bet," she replied.

Tony then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later Vi," he said and he walked off and joined his parents.

Violet also headed for her family. She was delighted and well pleased with herself. Not only had she patched things up with Tony, but she did it by telling the truth. Her mother had taught her how to explain certain events away without lying or divulging her true identity. Violet had told Tony that her father wouldn't let her leave. While this wasn't the entire story, it was entirely true. She felt much better now.

Violet went around to the back of the church and met up with her family who were talking with the Bests and Rick Dicker, all of whom also attended there. "That does it," Rick told the six supers and Honey. This was an ideal spot for them to gather since with the members all gone home no one was around for miles in this secluded suburb. "Each member of the rainbow gang has been placed in a cell that will nullify their powers. The nation owes you all a great debt."

"We're just happy to be back," Bob supplied. "Right Zone?" Lucius just nodded. "But I do have a question. I recognized Positron to be Kenai Paladino were any of the others the kids of supers?"

"Actually yes," Rick said. "In fact they all were. All supers that had been killed by Syndrome no less."

"Then there must be some good in them," Honey supplied feeling pity for them. This upset everyone at the idea they had fought with the children of their best friends who were now dead.

"Yes," Rick said. "That's what we believe. We hope next time you'll be fighting side by side."

"That's a frightening thought, all our kids together like that," Lucius said as he pulled his wife to him.

"Well that reminds me," Rick said to Bob and Helen. "Congress changed their minds. The kids can fight, with your permission that is." Dash and Violet's faces lit up.

"They can?" Bob questioned. "Just yesterday you thought we were done for."

"Well," Rick said, "that government can be a fickle body. Just when you think you know them and what they'll do, they turn around and do something completely different. Anyway, you _all_ have their full blessing. Oh and Violet" – this was the first time he'd ever called her by name – "I think you should know." She looked at him. "The decision came yesterday before the fight. They ruled based on how impressed they were with Invision." She blushed.

"Well," Helen said. "I think you guys have shown you're ready to fight and we do need the help. But not for three months; until then you are both grounded for lying and breaking the rules."

Dash and Vi began trying to blame everything on the other in hopes of getting their sentences commuted but Bob cut them off. "No buts, a full three months."

"Isn't that the standard training time for super work?" Lucius asked. Bob and Helen both shot him a look that said don't pursue the issue.

"Very well then," Rick said. "We're done here." He walked towards the waiting helicopter.

"You know this is your fault," Dash said to Violet one last time. It irked her enough to wrap him in a force field. "Hey!" he yelled but he used it to his advantage by rolling it at her. In defense she then raised it up so that it just spun in mid air. "Hey! My feet are moving but I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled.

"Kind of like your mouth," Violet replied. "It keeps moving but it never gets you anywhere."

Dash stepped back and lunged into the field sending it hurdling towards her. "Ha ha!" Surprised by this development she dropped the field and he hit the ground where they continued their scuffle.

Helen just shook her head and sighed. Bob put an arm around her and they both looked at the baby in her arms. "Come on," she said to Bob as they started for the car. "We need to get going if we're going to get a fire extinguisher before the store closes."

THE END

FINAL REVIEWS: I just wanted to say thank you one last time to several people. First and foremost - Princessmoi and Soccergurl who have been with me since near the beginning and whose consistent comments were of great support. Soccergurl - Your own fic has also been an inspiration to me and you continue to inspire me with your newest one. Sean - You've kept my creative juices flowing and never once let me fall behind. Thank you for that andI hope you enjoy the cross-overs. Thank you to all of my reviewers. There are too many to mention by name but please know how much I appreciate you all. Thank You!

UPCOMING STORIES: The Incredibles: Older, Smarter, Stronger - the sequel to this story is nearly one third finished. I'm stalled until I see Jack-Jack Attack. I plan to begin posting itbefore the end of the month. Also, in my future fics Jack-Jack will be more a part of the family as a unit than a side story. Now that Jack-Jack Attack will give us a final good idea of his powers I plan to make every thing match up and smooth it over so he can fit in with his family. As always though, I will make every effort to stay true the stories and characters. In the meantime I will also be starting a series of cross-over fics at the request of Sean. These will be comparatively short and they won't have any lasting effect on the characters; they will merely be intermittent adventures. Nevertheless, they will still fit in the timeline of the universre that Brad Bird Created and I have expanded. For more details on all of these projects I will keep updated information in my user info page.

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!


End file.
